La Ayuda
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng trabajaba como la asistente personal de Adrien Agreste, un niño rico que disfrutaba de su vida cara; nunca pensó que terminaría en una relación, aunque este era falso, con dicho rubio. Adrien Agreste le mintió a su padre acerca de que Marinette era su novia solo para que este no lo obligara a casarse, pero no pensó que se enamoraría de ella. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, vengo con otro AU sin Miraculous, actualmente estoy trabajando en otra historia basada en una película, como es una adaptación dura más tiempo de escribirse, pero trabajo en ello. Este fic es para distraerme un rato.**_

 _ **Me disculpo, pero por motivos de la historia, Adrien va a comportarse algo así como un completo idiota con Marinette, pero no se estresen, luego cambiara su comportamiento para luego enamorarse de ella.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **La Ayuda.**_

 _ **Prologo.**_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng era una linda chica de 19 años que actualmente cursa su segundo año de diseño en la universidad; hija de reposteros, Marinette trabajaba mucho para poder sobrevivir en Paris ya que se había mudado más cerca de la universidad.

Ella vivía con su mejor amiga de la infancia Alya Césare, amigas desde la primaria, ambas decidieron vivir juntas para dividir los gastos ya que ambas asistían al mismo instituto. Actualmente la chica trabajaba para la compañía de Gabriel Agreste, específicamente, para el modelo Adrien Agreste, no era su persona favorita, el tipo era un patán mujeriego que se aprovechaba de su fama y de su apellido para vivir una vida de lujos y lo peor era que el sujeto era un completo idiota con ella.

El rubio sabía que la franco-china necesitaba el trabajo y él se aprovechaba de eso para hacer que la chica obedeciera sus órdenes por más absurdas que fueran, por suerte solo eran cosas como llevarle comida o hacer sus quehaceres, lo común de un trabajo de asistente, el problema era la actitud que tenía con ella, la trataba como una de sus conquistas, aunque nunca han sido nada más que jefe y empleada.

\- ¡Hola princesa! – saludó un apuesto rubio de 22 años, llevaba puesto solamente su pantalón jeans y unas botas Dr. Martens de color vino, su cabello rubio, un poco largo, se encontraba mojado y pegado a su bello rostro mostrando su blanca sonrisa mientras secaba con un paño su cuello.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi casa tan temprano? – preguntó.

\- Son las 11 de la mañana y tu padre te busca, en menos de 40 minutos tienes una sesión de fotos y debes de estar allí en 10 – le dijo la chica ignorando su torso desnudo y sus muy deseables abdominales.

Aunque a veces lo odiaba, Marinette no podía negar que era muy apuesto, después de todo, era humana.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que vez, princesa? – el tonó de voz denotaba que se divertía al ver a la franco-china sonrojarse apenada.

\- ¡S-su café! Señor Agreste – respondió mientras le acercaba su dosis de cafeína.

\- Bugaboo, te dije que no me llames "Señor Agreste." Ese es mi padre – le dijo con una sonrisa que de extraña manera le recordaba a un gato malvado de las caricaturas.

\- Lo siento Señor Agreste, pero no es apropiado llamarlo de otra forma – le respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta – ud es mi jefe y nada más, así que lo seguiré llamando "Señor Agreste." – Marinette sabía que al rubio le molestaba que lo llamaran así, no sabía la razón, pero no le gustaba que lo compararan con su padre.

\- El auto nos espera para dirigirnos al estudio – le dijo la chica de ojos azules.

\- ¡Ya voy! Déjame ponerme una camisa – dijo mientras tomaba una camisa blanca de cuello en V y de manga larga hasta el codo para luego bajar con la chica por el ascensor.

Esa mañana fue una muy ocupada, Adrien iba de una sesión a otra y Marinette debía seguirlo, por desgracia, no fue bonito, la chica tenía la mala suerte de ser odiada por cada modelo que trabajaba con el rubio, en especial, Lila Rossi, vieja amiga de Adrien y su ocasional novia, la italiana la detestaba hasta la medula ya que Marinette pasaba más tiempo con él.

\- ¡Cheng! – la voz de la italiana llamó su atención, la modelo se acercó a su rival, la chica la veía de arriba abajo riendo por la vestimenta de la chica.

Marinette vestía con unos jeans ajustados con una camiseta purpura del último disco Jagged Stone y una blusa de botones abierta de cuadros negro con blanco y unas botas negras, era completamente diferente a su forma habitual de vestirse, pero hoy tenía un concierto de un amigo y su crush secreto Luka Couffaine.

\- ¿No pudiste encontrar algo más feo? – le preguntó burlándose.

Marinette solo rodó los ojos para responderle de la misma manera.

\- No, lo siento, pero no había camisetas con tu rostro en el – Nathaniel Kurtzberg rio al escuchar lo que la chica de coletas respondió. El pelirrojo era el único amigo de la chica en ese trabajo, era el asistente de fotografía y el único que entendía lo que era ser molestado por los modelos.

La mirada de la Rossi era de pura rabia, no se le ocurría la forma de responder al comentario de la franco-china.

\- Adrien necesita que le traigas unos refrescos de la cocina, así que muévete y tráelos – ordenó.

Marinette la miro con el ceño fruncido sin poder creer lo que Lila le ordenaba. "¡Y ESTA QUE SE CREE!" pensó la chica.

\- Bien, si él lo desea, entonces que venga ÉL a pedírmelo – respondió de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Disculpa? Pero eres su empleada, así que debes obedecer – le dijo la modelo.

\- ¡NO! Soy su asistente, y si Adrien necesita que haga algo, con mucho gusto cumpliré, pero solo obedeceré ordenes de él directamente, no de chicas descerebradas como tú – Marinette estaba furiosa, pero sabía que se había pasado de la raya. Lila solo la veía en shock, nadie le había hablado así en su vida y Marinette iba a pagar.

En ese instante Adrien entro a la habitación, Lila al notar la presencia del rubio comenzó a llorar, con lágrimas y todo, esto llamo la atención del rubio que fue a ver lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Lila? ¿qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado mientras la abrazaba.

La italiana solo pudo sonreírle a Marinette al ser abrazada por el rubio. Marinette sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

\- ¡Ma-Marinette m-me trató su-super m-mal – dijo fingiendo que la voz se le iba por el llanto.

\- ¡Marinette! ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó molesto el rubio.

\- Nada... yo solo... – la chica intentó explicarse, pero Lila no se lo permitió.

\- ¡Me llamó descerebrada! – dijo en llanto.

\- ¡¿Es eso cierto?! – el tono del rubio reflejaba enojo, no era un secreto que el Agreste defendía a sus amigos hasta la muerte y no permitía que nadie los tratara mal.

\- Yo... bueno, veras... – la peli azul no podía hablar de los nervios y el miedo de perder su trabajo.

\- ¡Responde! – exclamó sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar, todos veían la escena sin entender lo que sucedía, Nathaniel miraba al rubio como si a este le había salido una segunda cabeza y Marinette solo quería llorar.

\- Sí – respondió bajando la cabeza.

\- No puedo creer que la trataras así, dime ¿qué te ha hecho Lila para que la trates así? – preguntó, claro que él Agreste no sabía de la rivalidad de las chicas y de cómo es en realidad Lila con Marinette.

La ojiazul no respondió, no sabía que decirle para que él le creyera, así que permaneció con la mirada gacha.

\- Puedes retirarte Marinette, no necesitare de tus servicios por el resto del día, creo que ya hiciste suficiente por hoy – dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Marinette – vete a casa, mañana hablaremos acerca de tu comportamiento.

Marinette temblaba, dirigió su mirada al rubio luego de que le dijera que se fuera, nunca le había pedido eso, en el año que tiene de trabajar para él, nunca la había enviado a casa de esa manera y no le gusto, sus ojos no pudieron contener sus lágrimas.

La chica solo pudo asentir para luego retirarse, Adrien se sintió un poco mal por hablarle así a la chica y se sintió peor al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Marinette cruzo la raya al tratar de mala forma a Lila, extrañamente, luego de que se fuera, Lila volvió a su comportamiento alegre y empalagoso con él y pudo escuchar a Nate decir "eres un idiota Agreste" cosa que lo confundió.

* * *

\- ¡Nate! – llamó luego de la sesión.

\- ¿Qué quieres Agreste? – preguntó molesto.

\- Oye hermano ¿por qué estas molesto conmigo? ¿qué hice? – preguntó.

\- ¿De verdad que eres un idiota? – respondió el pelirrojo – la forma en la que trataste a Marinette fue muy injusta, ni siquiera la dejaste explicar lo que sucedió y que solo le dijo eso a Lila porque tu ex solo la atormenta a diario – le dijo molesto.

\- ¿Qué? No, ¡eso es imposible! Lila sería incapaz de... – el rubio no pudo terminar al ver como su amigo daba la vuelta para irse - ¡Espera! – llamó.

\- Mira, no tengo tiempo para explicarte lo cruel que Lila es, tú puedes creer lo que quieras, pero sabes que Marinette nunca la trataría así, a menos de que fuera provocada – le dijo el Kurtzberg – debo irme o Chloe me matara si no llego a la cita a la hora establecida – le dijo para luego irse.

Adrien se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Nate, no sabía lo que sucedió y no creía que Lila pudiera ser alguien cruel con alguien, pero estaba seguro de que Marinette jamás diría lo que dijo al menos de que fuera provocada. ¡Diablos! Sabía que debía disculparse con ella.

* * *

Marinette se encontraba en un bar junto con Alya, Mylene, Juleka, Rose y Alix, todas estaban allí para apoyar a Luka, el hermano mayor de Julekka, la presentación del musico había terminado y había sido un completo éxito, por eso las chicas esperaban al muchacho para poder celebrar, además de que el baterista de la banda también es el novio de Mylene, Ivan.

\- ¡Oye, Marinette! ¿Ese no es tu jefe? – preguntó Alya a su mejor amiga al notar que el rubio modelo había ingresado al bar.

Marinette dirigió su mirada hacia donde su amiga le señalaba y pudo notar a Adrien, este era rodeado por un grupo de chicas que le pedían fotos y autógrafos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?! – preguntó.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡es tan guapo, tráelo aquí! – le pidió Alix un poco alcoholizada.

Marinette se disculpó con sus amigas y fue hacia el rubio, pudo ver como Adrien aceptaba tomarse las fotos con sus fans, aunque no le gustaba hacerlo, tampoco le gustaba decepcionar a sus fans, eso era algo que Marinette admiraba mucho de él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Marinette no quería sonar molesta, pero los tragos y el recuerdo de esa mañana la hizo molestarse un poco.

El rubio la miro y se sonrojo al verla, Marinette se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo de tirantes delgados, el largo del vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas mostrando sus hermosas piernas blancas, la verdad era que el vestido no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ¿Acaso Marinette siempre fue así de hermosa?

\- Vi-vine a dis-disculparme – dijo nervioso – estuvo mal no dejarte explicar la situación, sé que no dirías eso a menos que te provoquen – le informo el rubio.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó confundida y molesta – luego de humillarme en frente de todos en el set, vienes a pedirme perdón así tan rápido – Marinette no creía que el rubio se estaba disculpando en serio, seguro su padre lo obligo a venir.

\- Mari... yo de verdad lo siento – lo intento de nuevo, sabía que una simple disculpa no bastaría para arreglar el daño que había hecho.

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo – dijo la chica molesta – mañana hablaremos, cuando este más consciente de lo que pueda decir – dijo para dirigirse hacia su mesa.

El rubio la siguió sin pensarlo y antes de que Marinette pudiera decirle que se fuera, sus amigas estaban pegadas a él preguntándole de todo, esto causo que la peli azul rodara los ojos.

\- ¡Wow! Marinette, ese vestido te quedo genial – la voz de un chico distrajo al grupo, Luka Couffaine había llegado junto con otro sujeto que era algo grande y grueso, parecía su guardaespaldas.

\- ¡LUKA! – exclamó la chica para abrazarlo – estuviste increíble, me gusto que usaras la canción que me mostraste, ¡te dije que les iba a gustar! – la sonrisa de Marinette era amplia y hermosa, lo más hipnotizante que Adrien había visto, de hecho, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa forma en el año que tiene de conocerla.

\- Gracias, no pude haberla presentado sin tu ayuda para terminarla – le dijo el musico con una sonrisa, causando un tierno sonrojo en la chica – y veo que terminaste el vestido – le dijo el Couffaine.

Adrien no sabía de qué hablaba el sujeto de cabello celeste, ¿a qué se refería con "terminaste con el vestido."

\- Sí, termine de diseñarlo hace unos días y ayer lo confeccione, Alya me convenció de usarlo esta noche – le dijo.

Adrien estaba impresionado, no sabía que Marinette diseñaba ropa.

\- ¡Por cierto! Te traje una caja de macarons solo para ti – le dijo entregándole una cajita verde.

\- ¿Las hiciste tú? – preguntó el musico.

\- Mmmhmm – respondió la chica.

De nuevo, Adrien estaba sorprendido al descubrir que la chica sabia cocinar ya que nunca le había regalado nada, solo aquella vez que llevo croissants para todos en el set, pero asumió que los compro en el camino.

\- ¡Gracias Marinette! – dijo Luka para luego besar su mejilla, dejando su rostro completamente rojo.

Adrien notó inmediatamente que la chica sentía algo por el musico, este era la primera vez que veía a una Marinette algo nerviosa, era algo completamente diferente y nuevo, le gustaría conocer esa parte de su amiga.

Más tarde luego de la fiesta, Marinette se dirigía a casa en compañía de Adrien ya que Alya había conocido a un chico en el bar que la invito a unos tragos, no recordaba su nombre, sabía que era algo como Nano o algo por el estilo. Adrien se había ofrecido acompañarla a casa ya que era la una de la mañana y no quería que la chica caminara sola por Paris a esta hora.

\- Mari... de verdad lo siento por lo de esta mañana, sé que estuvo mal y que no debí tratarte así – le dijo el rubio.

\- Ya déjalo quieres – le respondió – por más molesta que me sienta, eres mi jefe y necesito este trabajo, así que mejor olvidemos todo y sigamos adelante. ¿Ok? – las palabras de la chica lo sorprendieron, no le gustaba pensar que Marinette solo era su asistente porque necesitaba el trabajo, pensaba que lo era porque le gustaba.

\- ¿Mari... odias ser mi asistente? – preguntó nervioso.

Marinette no respondió inmediatamente, solo se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta del rubio, pregunta a la que no sabía cómo responder. La verdad, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, si era cierto que a veces lo quería estrangular, pero no odiaba trabajar para él.

\- No... – respondió – ... al menos no del todo – las palabras de Marinette fueron muy honestas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

\- ¡No es que te odie a ti! Es solo que el trabajo es un poco degradante y yo no sé por qué, pero todas las modelos me odian y me tratan mal, en especial Lila – dijo.

Adrien no podía creer del todo lo de Lila, pero si creía lo del resto de las modelos, ellas a veces podían ser muy malas.

\- Lo siento Mari, yo no.… bueno... lo siento – dijo el rubio.

Marinette solo pudo suspirar para luego dirigirse hacia el rubio, aunque este a veces se comportaba como un patán, no era una mala persona, ella sabía que el solo era así para mantener una reputación de modelo galán que disfrutaba la vida cara, cuando en realidad, el hombre solo quería una vida normal alejado de todo el estrellato que separo a sus padres.

\- No te preocupes Adrien, nada puede hacer que deje este trabajo, estas atascado conmigo por un gran rato – le dijo guiñándole el ojo y mostrando esa bella sonrisa que vio en el bar.

\- Te lo compensare – le dijo mientras la abrazaba sorprendiendo a la chica y a el mismo por el contacto. ¿Qué rayos hacia?

\- Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, un aumento, vacaciones extra, lo que sea – le dijo el rubio sorprendiéndola aún más y sonrojándola por el abrazo del guapo chico.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que un paparazzi los había seguido desde el bar y les estaba tomando fotos sin que ellos supieran.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la mansión Agreste, Gabriel se encontraba en su estudio esperando a su hijo para hablar con él acerca de algo importante, algo con respecto a futuro de la familia Agreste, mientras pensaba acerca del tema, Adrien entraba al estudio llamando la atención de su padre para que notara su presencia.

\- Adrien, al fin llegas, siéntate – le ordenó.

\- Hola padre ¿cómo estas esta mañana? – preguntó con sarcasmo el rubio menor.

\- Hijo, te llame hoy para discutir acerca del futuro de nuestro apellido – le dijo Gabriel ignorando el sarcasmo de su hijo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación, no era la primera vez que la tenían.

\- Cómo sabes, no me estoy volviendo más joven, en unos años tomaras posesión de la empresa y te harás cargo de ella – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana de la habitación – y como cabeza de la familia, es esencial que tengas un heredero quien se haga cargo de la compañía luego de que te retires, preferiblemente si es tu hijo o hija – dijo el rubio mayor.

\- Padre, ya sabes mi respuesta, aun soy muy joven para tener un hijo y –

\- No estoy diciendo que debes tener un hijo ya, digo que debes tener una esposa o una novia seria para ya, tienes 22 años, ya no eres un niño que puede salir a la calle a divertirse, además, hicimos un trato – Adrien sabía que iba a perder esta discusión cuando Gabriel saco el tema del trato – si te dejaba estudiar física, tu ibas a tomar las riendas de la empresa sin quejarte y aceptarías mis propuestas sin dudar, por eso propongo que desposes a la señorita Rossi – Adrien no podía creer lo que su padre le pedía.

\- ¿No hablas en serio? – preguntó.

\- ¡Claro que sí! La señorita Rossi es una buena mujer, trabaja en la industria de la moda al igual que nosotros y proviene de una familia de renombre en Italia, es la candidata perfecta – terminó de decir el padre del rubio.

Adrien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no sabía que hacer o decir para salir de esta, por lo menos hasta que Nathalie entro al estudio con el desayuno de ambos y el periódico del día, grata fue su sorpresa al ver una foto suya junto a Marinette, abrazándola, en la primera plana del periódico con la noticia " _ **El nuevo amor del heredero Agreste**_ "

Al muchacho se le prendió el foco con una idea que sabía lo iba a morder en el trasero dentro de poco.

\- Lo siento padre, pero no puedo casarme con Lila – le informó.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó su padre.

\- Porque a mi novia Marinette no le va a gustar – dijo rascándose la nuca.

Tanto Gabriel como Nathalie, que se quedó en la habitación, se paralizaron, el hombre mayor no sabía que su hijo tenía una novia y Nathalie sabía que Marinette no era nada más que la asistente del joven.

\- ¿Qué no es ella tu asistente? – preguntó la mujer, ocasionando que su padre abriera los ojos sorprendido.

\- Sí... bueno... lo era – dijo un poco nervioso – ahora es mi novia, pero en ocasiones hace como mi asistente... jejeje – mierda, estaba en problemas.

\- Bien... sí es así, tráela a cenar, quiero conocer a mi futura nuera – dijo Gabriel.

\- Padre, aun no nos vamos a casar, es decir, nuestra relación es muy reciente – dijo rápidamente al ver la mirada de su padre.

\- Aun así, tráela – le ordenó.

\- Sí, padre – dijo el muchacho para luego retirarse.

En el pasillo de la mansión Nathalie alcanzó al muchacho para interrogarlo por lo que acaba de pasar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? – pregunto la mujer.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Adrien tratando de evitar la mirada de su "segunda madre."

\- Tú y yo sabemos que Marinette es solo tu asistente y que le mentiste a tu padre para que no te obligara a salir con la modelucha esa – Nathalie nunca le agrado la italiana, sabía que la chica solo estaba con su pequeño por su fama.

\- Lo siento, no sabía qué hacer y luego vi la foto de ayer y antes de darme cuenta dije que ella era mi novia – dijo nervioso.

Nathalie solo pudo suspirar, sabía que esto iba a salir mal de alguna forma, sabía que Adrien tenía la mala suerte de meter la pata al final, después de todo, ella prácticamente lo crio luego de que su madre se fuera.

\- Solo ten cuidado, Marinette es una buena chica y lo que acabas de hacer no solo te afecta a ti, pero a ella también – le dijo.

Eso lo sabía, Marinette era alguien increíble, lo sabía desde que comenzó a trabajar para él y desde anoche comenzó a darse cuenta de que eso solo era una pequeña muestra de lo que en realidad era, sabía que a la chica no le iba a gustar la idea.

* * *

Esa misma tarde se dirigió a la casa de la franco-china con una caja de galletas de choco chips que sabía eran sus favoritas, solo esperaba que Marinette no haya visto el periódico de hoy. Para su mala suerte, si lo vio, al llegar Marinette le pidió que explicara lo que pasó, el rubio solo le dijo que no sabía que paso, que nunca notó al paparazzi con la cámara y que, si hubiera sabido, no la hubiera abrazado para así evitar cualquier confusión.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Luka no puede ver esto! ¿Qué pensara de mí? – Marinette estaba entrando en pánico.

\- Princesa, cálmate – le dijo el rubio, grave error.

\- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! – gritó la chica; sí, definitivamente iba a morir hoy.

\- Mari, quiero que sepas que estas despedida, ya no puedes ser mi asistente – le dijo sin anestesia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntó atónita.

\- Ya no eres mi asistente porque necesito que seas mi novia – le dijo el rubio como si nada.

Marinette solo pudo levantarse e irse del apartamento que compartía con Alya ya que si se quedaba con el rubio lo iba a matar.

Adrien no sabía qué hacer, sabía que la chica se iba a enojar, pero pensaba que luego de explicarle que le pagaría el doble por fingir ser su novia hasta que encontrara un plan mejor para que su padre lo dejara en paz, iba a tranquilizar a la mujer, por desgracia, no fue así.

* * *

Marinette llego al bar de siempre, al entrar vio que Luka trabajaba de bartender, agradeció a que así fuera, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, claro, él era el menos adecuado ya que su pánico era de lo que el chico podría pensar de ella.

\- Hola Mari – dijo el musico – ¿quieres algo? – preguntó.

\- ¡Dame un whisky con hielo! – dijo la chica.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿estás bien? – preguntó.

\- ¡Claro! Es solo que tuve una pelea con Adrien – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Problemas de pareja? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió al no escuchar bien.

\- Tú y el modelo, ¿problemas de pareja? Es decir ¿son novios no? – preguntó casualmente.

\- Leíste el periódico, ¿cierto? – preguntó la chica.

\- ¡No! Noté la mirada de pobre enamorado que te daba el rubio, debo decir que es la misma mirada que le doy a Kagami – dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Kagami? – Marinette solo podía contestar con más preguntas aparentemente.

\- Mi prometida – le respondió.

\- ¡¿PROMETIDA?! – la chica casi se desmaya.

\- Sí, era una ex compañera de Juleka en la escuela, nos conocimos cuando tenía 17 y ella 16, somos novios desde hace 6 meses y hace un mes le pedí que fuera mi esposa. ¿Qué no te hable de ella? – preguntó confundido.

\- No, pero bueno, hace mucho que no hablamos ya sabes, con mi trabajo y tu carrera de musico – dijo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello en su oreja derecha.

\- Si bueno, ahora lo sabes, por eso asumí que Adrien era tu novio, porque te dirige la misma mirada de enamorado que yo le doy a Kagami – las palabras de Luka hicieron pensar a Marinette.

\- ¿Es tu novio, cierto? – preguntó el chico.

\- ¡Sí! Lo es – "mierda" – es algo reciente, lo estábamos ocultando, pero un paparazzi nos fotografió anoche y ahora todos lo saben por eso te pregunte lo del periódico – dijo la chica sin saber que estaba haciendo.

\- Ya veo, ¿por eso discutieron? – preguntó.

\- No... no... fue por una estupidez, de hecho, mejor me voy para arreglar esto, ¡Adiós! – dijo para salir corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, vio que Adrien aún se encontraba ahí esperándola para hablar, Marinette iba a arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, pero Adrien merecía explicar la situación.

\- ¿Explica? – preguntó.

\- Necesito que finjas ser mi novia para evitar que mi padre me obligue a casarme con Lila o cualquier otra mujer que él escoja para mí, te pagare el doble de lo que te pago ahora y haré cualquier cosa que me pidas – le pidió.

Marinette escuchó la oferta y una idea llego a su mente, si iba a hacer esto debía sacar provecho a la propuesta.

\- Acepto – dijo, pero antes de que Adrien dijera algo, Marinette lo interrumpió – con la condición de que me pagues el resto de mis clases de diseño hasta que me gradué, además del aumento de salario – pidió.

Adrien no le importo que la chica le pidiera eso, de hecho, pensó que le pediría algo más material, cómo un auto o un mejor apartamento que el pequeño estudio en el que vivía con Alya, pero recordó que Marinette no es así, y que era alguien que le importaba su educación más que un auto.

\- Acepto – dijo Adrien para estrechar la mano de la chica.

\- ¿Cuándo empiezo? – preguntó la chica.

\- ¡Esta noche! Mi padre quiere conocerte – las palabras del rubio hicieron que Marinette paralizara.

Marinette nunca pensó que en el primer día de su falsa relación conocería a su "suegro" y para colmos, este era su ídolo de la infancia Gabriel Agreste, el diseñador más importante de Francia y presidente de su propia compañía de modas, definitivamente le iba a dar algo.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, tenía esta idea en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, pensaba en hacerlo un NaruHina, pero decidí que quedaría mejor en un Adrienette. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, si desean que continúe o no o si debo mejorar algo en específico.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos, volví con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Mención de temas sexuales.**_

* * *

 _ **2\. La Mentira.**_

Esta podría ser la peor noche de su vida, siempre pensó que cuando conociera a su ídolo iba a ser por sus diseños, no por su falsa relación con el hijo del diseñador, ahora no le quedaba más que seguir adelante con el trato.

Solo había aceptado la propuesta de Adrien porque se sentía como una estúpida luego de descubrir que Luka tenía novia, por suerte no le dijo que le gustaba o algo por el estilo, pero debido a la humillación y la impresión acepto el trato de Adrien, además de que se aprovechó para pedir el dinero para pagar sus estudios.

Adrien y Marinette se encontraban de camino hacia la mansión de Gabriel Agreste, iban en la limosina del padre de Adrien, la casa era enorme y la entrada era larga, eso y los nervios de ambos hacía que el viaje se hiciera eterno, al llegar a la entrada pudieron ver a Nathalie esperándolos para ingresar a la mansión.

Al bajar del auto Adrien saludo a la mujer con un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla, Marinette sabía que la mujer era como una segunda madre para el chico, la mujer mayor era una excelente persona, ella la ayudo a acostumbrarse a su trabajo de asistente ya que ella lo ha hecho por años, además de que Adrien siempre habló de la mujer como la madre que nunca pudo tener.

\- Que bien que llegaste, tu padre está impaciente – le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa apenas visible.

\- Si, lo siento, fue mi culpa – dijo el rubio disculpándose y aceptando la culpa cuando en realidad fue culpa de Marinette el que llegaran tarde ya que la chica no sabía que ponerse para conocer a Gabriel.

\- Bueno, al menos ya están aquí – le dijo para luego dirigirse hacia Marinette – Señorita Dupain, es un placer que nos acompañe esta velada y no se preocupe, el señor Agreste no es tan malo – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Nathalie guio a la pareja hasta el comedor de la mansión en donde la cabeza de la familia Agreste se encontraba, la elegancia que emanaba el hombre hacía que Marinette se sintiera fuera de lugar, el hombre siempre vestía con trajes de máxima categoría, esta noche llevaba uno de color negro con una camisa de botones blanca y una corbata azul.

Marinette llevaba un vestido flojo de la cintura para abajo, corto hasta las rodillas de color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón negros no tan altos, el vestido había sido diseñado por ella para un proyecto de la universidad, había sacado nota perfecta, pero sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para impresionar al diseñador.

\- Padre – saludo Adrien.

\- Adrien – Saludo el hombre de vuelta.

Marinette sabía ahora de donde saco Adrien su elegancia, verlos de lado a lado le permitía notar que eran padre e hijo, Adrien era muy apuesto eso no lo podía negar y con lo que andaba esa noche lo hacía mucho más guapo, vestido con una camisa de botones negra pegada al cuerpo, un saco casual azul y unos pantalones jeans que dejaban nada a la imaginación, definitivamente era un hombre deseable.

\- Señorita Dupain-Cheng, es un placer conocerla – el hombre tomo la mano de la mujer en muestra de saludo.

\- El placer es mío señor Agreste – respondió la chica.

\- Por favor, dime Gabriel, eres la novia de mi hijo después de todo – le dijo el hombre amablemente.

\- Claro señ... Gabriel – respondió.

\- Por favor, acompáñenme – dijo Gabriel para luego sentarse en la mesa para comer.

* * *

La cena estaba de maravilla y las interacciones entre Marinette y Gabriel eran buenas, luego de que Adrien le contara a su padre que la peliazul estudiaba diseño y que ella lo admiraba hizo que la conversación se tornara interesante para los diseñadores. Adrien estaba más tranquilo al ver que a su padre le agradaba Marinette, las risas que inundaban la habitación le hacían recordar un tiempo en el que su padre le prestaba la atención que siempre quiso y todo era gracias a Marinette.

Mientras que ellos hablaban, Adrien miraba a la chica, notaba como su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y como este hacía más notoria las pequeñas pecas que pintaban el rostro de la chica, nunca le puso tanta atención a su asistente, pero ahora que lo hacía notaba lo muy hermosa que era.

\- Y dime Marinette ¿tienes familia en China? – preguntó el rubio mayor.

\- Sí, mi madre y su familia es de Beijín y mi padre es de Paris – informó Marinette.

\- Interesante..., te felicito hijo, ella es única de verdad – la sonrisa de Gabriel era notoria.

\- Si bueno, de verdad es especial – dijo sin pensar.

Marinette se sonrojo al escuchar al rubio decir que era especial, nunca le había dicho algo como eso jamás, siempre era algo frío con ella y nunca le daba un cumplido.

\- Me sorprende que con tu inmadurez hayas encontrado a tan encantadora mujer – al terminar de decir eso un ambiente tenso invadió el lugar.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó enojado.

\- Dije que me sorprende que con tu nivel de inmadurez hayas...

\- ¡Ya sé lo que dijiste! – contestó.

\- ¿Me vez como un niño inmaduro? – preguntó.

\- Hijo, ¡Eres un niño inmaduro!, con tu vida de fiestas y...

\- ¡Fiestas a las que tú me obligaste a ir! – exclamó con los puños blancos por la cólera.

\- ¡Te obligue a ir porque eran fiestas de la alta sociedad, no para que fueras de chica en chica! además de que sigues con eso de estudiar física cuando vas a ser la cabeza de la empresa, solo lo haces para revelarte en contra de mí – el hombre dijo alzando la voz.

\- Esto es increíble, ¡No puedes controlar mi vida de esta manera! – gritó levantándose de la mesa - ¡Te dije que yo quiero vivir mi vida como yo quiero, no la que tienes preparado para mí! – el silencio era incomodo y Marinette no sabía que hacer más que guardar silencio.

\- ¡Esto fue la razón por la que mamá se fue! – Gabriel se levantó de la silla al escuchar lo que dijo Adrien - ¡Mamá se cansó de simular ser la familia perfecta que tú querías que fuera, cuando en realidad tú ni siquiera la pasabas con nosotros!

\- ¡Suficiente! - gritó Gabriel.

La irá del rubio hizo que se fuera de la habitación dejando a Marinette con su padre en un silencio algo incomodo.

\- Señor Agreste... sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero Adrien no es como ud lo pinta, sé que a veces es un poco inmaduro, pero él es una buena persona – dijo Marinette.

\- Solo quiero el mejor futuro para él – dijo su padre.

\- ¿Quién dice que el camino que está tomando no es el mejor para él? – dijo la chica antes de retirarse tras del rubio.

\- Ella tiene razón ¿sabes? – la voz de Nathalie saco a Gabriel de sus pensamientos.

\- Esa chica de verdad que es especial – dijo Gabriel.

* * *

Unos días después en el set de fotos una molesta Lila Rossi buscaba a Marinette, la chica había visto la noticia de que la peliazul y el rubio eran pareja, la iba a destruir por haberle robado a su hombre, Marinette iba a pagar. La encontró en la cafetería del estudio, la peliazul se encontraba preparándose un té cuando Lila se acercó donde la chica, al darse la vuelta, Marinette fue recibida por una bofetada por parte de la italiana.

\- ¡MALDITA PERRA! – le gritó, Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROBARTE A MI HOMBRE! – Lila tomó el vaso de té y se lo aventó a Marinette, por suerte era té frio.

\- ¡Qué rayos te pasa! – por fin reacciono la chica.

\- ¡Me robaste a Adrien! Tú zorr... – las palabras de la italiana fueron detenidas por una bofetada por parte de la chica de coletas.

\- Vuelve a tocarme y te romperé el brazo, además, yo no te robe a Adrien, él nunca fue tuyo para empezar, él no es de nadie más que de él mismo – Marinette se le estaba haciendo habito de defender al rubio.

Antes de que Lila pudiera responder con otra abofeteada, una mano firme la detuvo, al darse la vuelta, pudo ver al rubio que la miraba con enojo, la italiana solo pudo tragar duro.

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacerle a ¡MI NOVIA!? – preguntó molesto.

\- Adrien, ella fue la que...

\- ¡No me mientas Lila! – exclamó Adrien – vi como entraste y la golpeaste primero – la voz de Adrien daba algo de miedo – te he permitido muchas cosas Lila, pero que le pongas un dedo a mi princesa no lo voy a permitir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó asustada la Rossi.

\- Estas despedida – dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

\- ¡No puedes despedirme! – dijo la italiana.

\- Si puedo, soy el heredero y accionista de esta empresa, además de que soy la cabeza de los modelos para esta compañía, yo te contrate, por lo tanto yo te despido, así que vete o llamare a seguridad para que te escolte fuera del edificio – las palabras del rubio eran duras, Lila estaba a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Adrien? – el hombre se giró para ver a la ojiazul – no la despidas, no fue nada – le dijo, Marinette estaba enojada con la chica, pero no lo suficiente como para que deseara que perdiera su trabajo.

\- ¿Pero, Marinette? Ella te golpeo, te lastimo – dijo Adrien.

\- Y yo le devolví el golpe, así que estamos a mano – le respondió.

\- Bien, puedes conservar tu trabajo, pero estas suspendida por los próximos dos días, sin paga – dijo Adrien.

Lila solo pudo asentir para luego retirarse del lugar, al irse pudo escuchar como Adrien atendía a la chica que ahora era su novia, una punzada en su corazón la obligo a salir corriendo del lugar, no podía presenciar lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Si lo estoy, solo que ahora mi ropa esta arruinada – dijo la chica señalando su ropa.

\- Ven, tengo algo que te puede ayudar – le dijo para después guiarla a su camerino.

El camerino de Adrien no era tan grande, tenía lo esencial, un espejo, un sofá, una mini refri, un closet y un baño, Marinette ya había estado aquí en ocasiones cuando le iba a dejar cosas. Al entrar, el rubio cerró la puerta y se dirigió al closet para buscar algo, cuando lo encontró, Adrien saco una camiseta blanca sencilla que Marinette recordó cuando el hombre la utilizó para una sesión hace unos días.

\- Se que te quedara un poco grande, pero es lo más neutro que tengo – dijo el rubio alcanzándole la camiseta con una mano mientras usaba la otra para rascarse la nuca, algo que Marinette sabía que era porque estaba nervioso – puedes conservarla si gustas, yo no la necesitare.

\- Veré que puedo hacer, ¡gracias! – dijo para tomar la camiseta e ir al baño a cambiarse.

Al rubio casi le da un infarto cuando recordó que la puerta del baño tenía un vidrio polarizado, lo que permitía distinguir la silueta de Marinette, Adrien vio como la chica se removía su blusa y luego su sostén (¿probablemente se le mojó también), Adrien tuvo que volver a ver a otro lado ya que si seguía mirando definitivamente tendría una hemorragia nasal.

\- ¡Gracias por defenderme frente a Lila! ¡sé que ella es alguien importante, al ser tu amiga y exnovia! – dijo la mujer semidesnuda en su baño.

\- ¡N-no fu-fue nada! ¡Lila se lo buscó al meterse contigo! – dijo el rubio sonrojado al imaginarse estar con la peliazul, ayudándola a cambiarse, ("¡Deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas!") se reprimió mentalmente.

\- ¡Aun así! ¡Gracias! – exclamó para luego abrir la puerta.

Lo que Adrien vio casi hace que su boca tocara el piso, en efecto, la camiseta le quedaba muy grande a la chica debido al cuerpo musculoso del rubio, además de que Marinette es un poco pequeña en comparación a él, así que la peliazul utilizo el tamaño de la camisa a su favor, estiro un poco el cuello de la camiseta para que uno de los hombros estuviera expuesto, además, tomo el resto de la camisa que definitivamente le llegaba hasta los muslos, e hizo un nudo, dando la impresión de que la camisa le llega por encima del ombligo.

Marinette tuvo que mojarse el cabello para quitarse la miel del té, así que su cabello lo ató en un moño para luego lavárselo bien en casa, la vista con la que el rubio fue recibido fue absolutamente deliciosa.

\- ¿Adrien? – la voz de la muchacha lo sacó de su trance – ¿estás bien? – preguntó algo preocupada por la reacción del rubio al verla.

\- ¡Cl-claro! – dijo el rubio para luego apoyarse en un perchero solo para que este no lo aguantara y lo hiciera caer.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿te golpeaste? – el tono de preocupación de la bella mujer lleno de una sensación cálida al rubio, él pensó que la chica se iba a reír por su torpeza.

\- ¡No te preocupes, estaré bien! si me disculpas, creo que Nate me llama, ¡ADIOS! – dijo para después irse casi corriendo dejando a una Marinette confundida.

* * *

2 semanas habían pasado desde que comenzaron su falsa relación, Adrien había acordado que solo duraría unos días, solo hasta que encontrara una forma de convencer a su padre de que lo dejara en paz, pero al pasar los días y pasar más tiempo con Marinette y poniéndole dedicación y esfuerzo para que la relación pareciera real frente a los paparazzis y al padre del rubio, hizo que él dejara de buscar una alternativa.

No sabía por qué, pero disfrutaba el estar con Marinette, ella era tierna, amable, se preocupaba por los demás y era condenadamente sexy, aunque ella no lo supiera, el día de hoy, por ejemplo, llego con una falda holgada de color rojo con puntos negros y una blusa de tirantes negra, ese día usaba el cabello suelto y no llevaba sus lentes de contacto, por eso utilizaba sus anteojos de marco de plástico redondos de color negro.

Su vestimenta en si no era provocativa, pero para Adrien, era lo más sexy que había visto en su vida, además de que era un día caluroso por el inicio del verano, y para su desgracia, el aire acondicionado del set no servía, así que el calor causo que todos estuvieran algo sudorosos, eso solo le agregaba leña al fuego de su tortura cuando notó unas gotas de sudor bajar por el escote de la chica y perderse entre sus se... "¡Baf!" el sonido de Adrien bofeteándose solo hizo que todos lo volvieran a ver.

\- ¡Lo siento! un mosquito – dijo para luego retirarse a su camerino y darse una ducha fría.

Esta mentira se le estaba saliendo de las manos, se estaba empezando a interesar en su asistente, ese era un territorio prohibido, asociarse con sus asistentes puede salir muy mal, como su padre y Nathalie, que, aunque ahora su relación es más profesional, antes fue un desastre cuando tuvieron un breve romance y todo salió mal, Nathalie se fue, Adrien perdió a su segunda madre y el itinerario de Gabriel colapsó.

Por suerte la mujer regresó con algo de persuasión y un gran aumento, además de que ella no quería abandonar a Adrien como su madre lo hizo, la mujer lo quería casi como a un hijo propio, por eso sabía que era una mala idea intentar algo con Marinette, si la pierde no sabría que hacer ya que la chica era una excelente asistente casi al nivel de Nathalie, y Nathalie es la mejor.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Marinette se encontraba en el bar de siempre, ella y Alya tenían una conversación acerca de hombres, en específico, sus actuales novios, aunque técnicamente Adrien no era su novio, Alya no lo sabía, así que, para el propósito de la conversación, lo era.

\- ¡Háblame del modelo! ¿Es bueno en la cama? – la sonrisa pervertida de la morena era grande.

\- ¡Alya! No seas golosa – le dijo su amiga riendo.

\- ¡Vamos Marinette! Dime, ¿es grande? ¿te consciente? ¿te hace ver las estrellas? – dijo mientras levantaba ambas cejas provocativamente para darle énfasis al significado de las preguntas.

\- No he dormido con él aún – respondió Marinette.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Porque, a diferencia de algunas personas... – dijo mientras la señalaba con la mirada - ... no nos acostamos con el sujeto en la primera cita – dijo la peliazul.

\- ¡Oye! Eso solo paso con Nino y ahora es mi novio – dijo la morena defendiéndose.

\- Y con Kim en el baile de graduación, ¿Recuerdas? – dijo la chica con una cara de no creerle a su amiga.

\- No vale si es solo con las manos – dijo Alya como si nada.

\- ¿No tienes vergüenza, cierto? – preguntó Marinette en tono de burla.

\- ¡Como sea! – dijo la chica moviendo la mano en ademan de avanzar con el tema - ¿Por qué no has dormido con él? Es decir, han estado saliendo por dos meses en secreto, pensé que ya lo habían hecho – dijo la morena.

Marinette quiso golpear su cabeza con la mesa, recordó que ambos habían dicho en una revista que comenzaron a salir en secreto hace dos meses y que ahora que la relación era seria decidieron hacerla pública.

\- ¡Sí! Bueno, la verdad... – Marinette no sabía que inventarse - ... ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita verdadera – dijo sin pensar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntó sorprendida la morena.

La reacción de su amiga hizo que se diera cuenta de la implicación de lo que dijo. "¡Bien hecho Marinette!" se dijo mentalmente.

\- ¡Es solo que! Con lo nuestro siendo un secreto y la agenda ocupada de Adrien, pues, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de salir en una cita de verdad, siempre era encuentros casuales en un closet o en el camerino, incluso debajo de las escaleras del set – Marinette se dio unas palmaditas al inventarse una excusa tan rápida, aunque se odiaba así misma por mentirle a Alya.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Vaya novio que tienes! – dijo la morena.

Como si fuera invocado, Adrien Agreste entró al bar buscando a Marinette, tenía que pedirle un favor ya que aún era su asistente.

\- ¡Mari! Aquí estas – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola Adrien! ¿Recuerdas a Alya cierto? – dijo la chica señalando a una morena que al parecer se veía molesta con él.

\- ¡Claro! ¿eres la de aquella vez que vine a buscar a Marinette? – preguntó.

\- ¡¿Por qué no has llevado a mi mejor amiga a una cita oficial?! – regañó la morena.

\- ¡ALYA! – exclamó la peliazul.

\- Bueno, yo... no he teni...

\- ¡No vengas con la excusa de que no has tenido tiempo en los dos meses que han estado saliendo! – Alya le daba algo de miedo.

\- Déjalo ya Alya – dijo Marinette – Ven, salgamos, así podemos hablar – la peliazul llevo al rubio a la terraza del bar, por suerte eran las 4 p.m. y el lugar estaba vacío.

\- ¿Para qué me necesitabas? – preguntó la chica.

\- ¡Sal conmigo! – dijo el rubio de repente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica confundida.

\- Sal conmigo, tengamos una cita – le dijo el rubio.

\- Adrien, no debes hacerlo para convencer a Alya, no es necesario – dijo Marinette.

\- No, pero quiero hacerlo, déjame llevarte a cenar, yo invito – dijo – acéptalo como una muestra de agradecimiento por seguirme la corriente – dijo el rubio al notar que la chica se iba a negar.

\- No lo sé... ya vas a pagarme el resto de la universidad, además de que me aumentaste el salario, siento que eso es más que suficiente – Marinette se negó, pero Adrien no se iba a rendir.

\- ¿Por favor? Déjame llevarte a cenar, será algo estrictamente platónico y te llevare a ese restaurante gourmet que te gusta tanto, el que da frente a la torre Eiffel – dijo el rubio tratando de que aceptara.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó sorprendida luego de que Adrien le dijera acerca de su restaurante favorito.

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¿Aceptas? – preguntó de nuevo.

Marinette lo pensó bastante, sabía que estaba mal salir con tu jefe, aun si este es tu novio ficticio, pero debía admitir que la oferta era tentadora y amaba ese restaurante de comida gourmet, pero debía de tener cuidado, más ahora que ha estado desarrollando sentimientos por el rubio, de verdad le estaba comenzando a gustar.

Desde que comenzaron esta farsa, Marinette ha descubierto un lado totalmente nuevo en Adrien, descubrió que es alguien muy leal a sus amigos y siempre cumple sus promesas luego de que llevara a Nathaniel a un partido del PSG luego de prometérselo meses atrás, descubrió lo amable que puede llegar a ser y lo gracioso que es con sus estúpidos chistes de gato, además, descubrió lo apasionado que es con la física, nunca le vio pinta de científico, pero lo más que le atraía era su sexy cuerpo.

En la última sesión de fotos, Adrien se quitó la camisa por el calor del verano, su cuerpo musculoso empapado en sudor lo hacía verse tan varonil y deseable que Marinette casi parte a la mitad el iPad que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Mari? – la aludida lo volvió a mirar - ¿Aceptas? – preguntó el modelo.

\- Sí – respondió al fin.

* * *

 _ **¡Bien! Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia y me alegra mucho que les guste, gracias al apoyo de uds es por lo que continúo escribiendo, así que por favor dejen sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y saber que opinan.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí con el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Esta vez será la cita entre Adrien y Marinette, este será un acontecimiento que será revelador para Mari, pero deberán leer el fic para saber por qué. Para este capítulo, investigue un poco acerca de la comida francesa, por alguna extraña razón, solo encontraba platillos con caracoles o hígado y wuacala, así que agregue un platillo muy famoso ya que tiene una película de Disney llamada igual que este platillo. Así que siéntanse y lean, que lo disfruten y díganme que les pareció con un review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Mención de temas sexuales. Todos los diálogos que se encuentren dentro de este símbolo"" significa que es una conversación en mandarín.**_

* * *

 _ **3\. La Cita**_

Alya se encontraba ayudando a Marinette a buscar algo que la haga verse bonita para Adrien, aunque habían acordado que la cita era platónica, solamente para agradecerle a la peliazul por la ayuda, Marinette quería vestirse para impresionar al rubio. No engañaba a nadie, le gustaba el Agreste, sus bellos ojos verdes, su cabello dorado como el sol, su sonrisa blanca y la forma en la que la trataba y la hacía sentir, de verdad le gustaba el rubio.

\- ¿Te acostaras con él, cierto? – preguntó la morena descaradamente.

\- ¡ALYA! ¿por qué siempre piensas en sexo? – preguntó la diseñadora mientras se probaba el 5to vestido del closet.

\- ¡Por qué es lo mejor del mundo! ¡De verdad mujer, te estas perdiendo de algo maravilloso! – dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en sus caderas.

\- No todo en esta vida es sexo Alya, esta noche es solo una cena entre dos ami... ¡NOVIOS!... novios y nada más – dijo la chica suspirando preocupada por el desliz.

\- ¡Que aburrido! La primera vez que salí con Nino a una cena romántica le arranqué la ropa al llegar a su casa – dijo la morena recordando el evento con emoción.

\- Contrólate mujer, a este paso quedaras embarazada – dijo la chica bromeando.

\- No hay estrés, estoy con la píldora y usamos protección siempre, además, nunca lo dejo terminar dentro de...

\- ¡Suficiente información! – interrumpió la peliazul sonrojada.

A sus 19 años, Marinette no tenía mucha experiencia en la cama como muchas de sus amigas, su única experiencia fue con el que-no-se-debe-nombrar, aparte de él, la chica ha sido muy calmada en ese sentido.

\- ¡Vamos Mari! – dijo la morena – la última vez que tuviste sexo fue con el imbécil ese, es hora de volver al juego y más con ese bombón que tienes como novio – la sonrisa pervertida de la morena le causó gracia, sabía que Alya solo la alentaba a que viviera un poco, ¡Tiene 19 años! ¡Debería estar viviendo como tal!

\- Creo que este vestido servirá, iré a ponérmelo – dijo para luego entrar al baño de la habitación y cambiarse.

Al salir, la chica había escogido un bello vestido color ajustado negro de falda holgada, su escote era el perfecto balance entre atrevido y modesto, lo que más llamaba la atención el vestido es que tenía la espalda descubierta, dándole una vista trasera que desear al rubio.

\- Wow... te ves bellísima – dijo la morena.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó la peliazul.

\- Mmmhmm, ¡chica! este hombre se le va a hacer la boca agua cuando te vea – le respondió su amiga.

Marinette solo pudo pensar en la posible reacción del rubio, esperaba que le gustara el vestido, rezaba para que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Adrien se encontraba en el estudio probándose la ropa que tenía en el armario, usualmente no usaba la ropa de las sesiones fotográficas, pero hoy era una excepción al no tener un traje fino para salir con la chica que poco a poco, le robaba su corazón.

Ya no quería negarlo ni esconderlo, le gustaba Marinette, le atraía su sensualidad inocente y su hermosa personalidad, ya no le importaba que fuera su asistente, él quería que fuera suya. Por eso estaba en el set buscando algo apropiado para el restaurante donde la iba a llevar ya que era un lugar de alta etiqueta, era más un lugar donde su padre acostumbraría a ir, pero Marinette siempre ha querido ir, por eso, él la iba a llevar.

\- Tranquilo hermano, todo saldrá bien – la voz de Nino Lahiffe sonó desde el sofá del camerino del rubio.

\- ¡Estoy tranquilo! – dijo completamente nervioso a su amigo de toda la vida.

Graciosamente, el día en el que Adrien invito a Marinette a salir, fue el día en el que Alya presento a su novio oficial, casualmente, este era el mejor amigo del rubio desde la infancia.

\- ¡Es Marinette de la que hablamos! No una boba modelo o una actriz que no conoces, es tu novia de dos meses y tu asistente desde hace un año y medio – dijo el pelirrojo que traía más trajes para el rubio.

\- ¡Es por eso! Marinette es la chica que robo mi corazón y esta es nuestra primera cita, la quiero impresionar – dijo el rubio.

Lo que decía era la verdad, este era la primera cita de ambos en general, aunque sus amigos creían que era solamente su primera cita en un lugar público y no en secreto.

\- Usare este – dijo el rubio.

Escogió un traje negro liso, una camisa de botones blanca que decidió utilizar sin corbata, se peinó el cabello hacía atrás. Ya estaba listo para su cita, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

\- Bien, espero que a Marinette le guste el lugar – dijo el rubio.

\- No te preocupes hermano, sé que le gustara – le dijo Nino mientras que Nathaniel asentía.

* * *

Marinette estaba sumamente nerviosa, Adrien se veía muy apuesto y las palabras de Alya rondaba en su cabeza, además, la camisa del rubio estaba abierta desde el cuello hasta la mitad del pecho dejando ver sus pectorales y ¡DIOS MÍO! Solo quería arrancarle la camisa.

Adrien estaba muriendo, la mujer frente a él era condenadamente sexy, sabía que ella era hermosa, pero verla con ese vestido, lo estaba matando, no podía dejar de ver su sexy espalda pensando en besarla desde la nuca hasta el inicio de su tra... -¡Adrien! - el rubio fue interrumpido por la chica que lo estaba llamando.

\- Adrien nuestra mesa esta lista – le dijo la bella chica.

\- ¡Sí claro! – dijo para luego seguir al camarero hasta su mesa.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, Marinette porque era la primera vez que salía con alguien en un tiempo y Adrien, bueno, él no sabía por qué, ha salido con varias chicas, modelos, actrices, no era la primera vez que tenía una cita, pero si era la primera vez que salía con alguien como Marinette.

Marinette era la mujer perfecta, es hermosa, amable, tierna y condenadamente sexy y si es honesto, es la única mujer que lo conoce verdaderamente ya que ella era la única mujer que ha permanecido con él por tanto tiempo, casi dos años.

\- ¿Adrien? ¿estás bien? – preguntó la chica – estas muy distraído y disperso – le informó.

\- Lo siento, solo estoy pensando – dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Un modelo? ¿pensando? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

\- Ja ja ja, muy graciosa – rio el muchacho.

Adrien tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino que fue servido por el mesero mientras pensaba en la chica que tenía al frente.

\- Ya en serio, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica.

Adrien suspiro, no podía guardarle secretos a su princesa, ella sabía cuándo algo lo molestaba, un año y medio de ser su asistente y la chica lo descifró completamente.

\- Estaba pensando en ti – dijo el rubio logrando que Marinette se sonrojara.

\- ¿P-p-pensando en mí? – preguntó la chica.

\- Sí – le confirmó – desde que iniciamos esto he estado pensando en que eres la única mujer que ha permanecido conmigo, eres la única que me conoce de verdad – le confesó.

La chica estaba enternecida por las palabras del rubio, era cierto que ella lo conocía bastante bien, pero nunca creyó que era la única.

\- ¿Qué hay de Nathalie? – preguntó la chica.

\- Ella me conoce bien, pero no como tú – le contestó.

\- Wow, yo no sé qué decir – dijo la chica.

\- No debes decir nada, solo disfrutemos de la cena y hablemos de cualquier cosa – le pidió el rubio.

\- De acuerdo – le contestó sonriendo.

El camarero regreso a la mesa listo para tomar la orden de la pareja, el mesero se llamaba Thomas y era de la misma edad que ellos.

\- ¿Listos para ordenar? – preguntó listo para tomar la orden.

\- ¡Sí! A mí me gustaría el crevettes à la sauce rémoulade – pidió el hombre.

\- No sé qué pedir, todo se ve delicioso – dijo la chica.

\- Un Ratatouille para ella – pidió el rubio, Marinette lo veía sorprendida sin poder creer que Adrien adivinara lo que iba a pedir - ¿Qué? ¿eso ibas a pedir cierto? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Sí, pero ¿cómo lo supiste? – preguntó.

\- Recuerdo una vez que pasamos por aquí y dijiste que probablemente pedirías algo como eso ya que es lo que te preparaba tu papá – le confesó.

\- ¡Eso fue hace meses! ¿Cómo es que aún lo recuerdas? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Siempre recuerdo lo que me cuentas – dijo como si nada – recuerdo la vez que me contaste acerca de cómo tu gata Tikki cayó en el saco de harina en la panadería de tus padres y como llenó toda la casa de harina, arruinando uno de tus diseños para la obra escolar – mientras que Adrien hablaba recordando lo que la chica le había contado hace tiempo, Marinette tuvo una revelación, se estaba enamorando del rubio.

Tal vez no lo amaba, al menos no todavía, pero si lo quería y quería ser su novia real, llegar a amarlo de verdad, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

* * *

La cita iba bien, Adrien y Marinette hablaban de todo, de sus compañeros de trabajo, de sus padres y de sus tiempos en la escuela, las horas pasaban y las copas de vino aumentaban, cuando se dieron cuenta, el mesero les había informó que el restaurante estaba pronto a cerrar.

\- Mejor nos vamos – dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano a la peliazul para ayudarle a levantarse.

Marinette aceptó con gusto, ambos se dirigieron a la salida para irse a casa, Adrien se ofreció a llevarla en taxi, pero Marinette dijo que quería irse caminando ya que su casa no estaba tan lejos, así que Adrien decidió acompañarla, el camino fue realizado con un silencio cómodo entre ambos, tanto así que no notaron cuando llegaron al edificio en donde vivía Marinette.

\- Me la pasé increíble, gracias por la cena – le dijo la ojiazul.

\- No fue nada princesa – le respondió el rubio.

La chica se detuvo un momento para verle el rostro y buscar alguna señal de burla luego de que Adrien la llamara por su sobrenombre, nunca entendió por qué él la llamaba así, por eso decidió preguntarle.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas princesa? – la pregunta descoloco al muchacho.

\- Porque lo eres – le dijo.

\- ¡No lo soy! Soy la hija de panaderos que trabaja duro para poder pagar sus estudios y convertirse en diseñadora – le dijo la chica.

\- ¡Vaya! No sabía que ser mi novia era un trabajo duro, quiero decir, sé que a veces soy un poco difícil, pero...

\- ¡Adrien! – la interrupción de la chica de ojos azules hizo que el rubio dirigiera la mirada a la bella chica, creía que era imposible que ella se viera mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era, pero la luz de la noche que se reflejaba sobre su piel blanca le demostraba que estaba muy equivocado, la vista que tenía frente a él hizo que su corazón se detuviera de golpe.

\- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, no soy la hija de alguien importante, ni soy una modelo cuya belleza deja estupefactos a los hombres, solo soy la simple Marinette que siempre encuentra la manera de auto humillarse frente a todos, no una princesa – Adrien no creía lo que escuchaba, no podía procesar la idea de que Marinette no se creía lo suficiente para ser una princesa.

\- Sabes Mari, tienes razón, no eres la hija de "alguien importante" o "una modelo cuya belleza deja estupefactos a los hombres" – cada palabra le confirmaba a Marinette lo que ya sabía acerca de ella, pero igual dolía un poco que provinieran de él – y eso me alegra, porque gracias a eso, eres la única persona que me ve y me trata como una persona normal – le dijo el rubio.

\- Y solo para que sepas, tú no tienes y nunca tendrás la belleza de una modelo, porque una modelo jamás se podrá comparar a ti – Marinette lo miró sin entender, ¿a qué se refería con eso? – tu belleza única no tiene comparación, tu piel blanca como la luna, tu cabello negro azulado como la noche y tus hipnotizantes ojos azules como el cielo hacen que cualquier hombre se obsesione contigo, incluyéndome – las palabras de Adrien fueron acompañados por un sonrojo que estuvo presente durante todo el discurso.

Marinette no sabía que decir, solo sabía que su corazón daba gritos en su pecho y que sus manos deseaban abrazarle el cuello al rubio y sus labios besar los suyos. Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, azul contra verde, mientras que sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, solo unos centímetros más y lo estaría besando.

Marinette podía sentir como le temblaban sus piernas, mientras que el rubio sentía que volaría en cualquier momento, dentro de poco estaría besando a la mujer que invadía sus pensamientos y que era protagonista de los sueños más intensos que ha tenido.

Ya podían sentir el aliento del otro en sus labios, Marinette podía oler el vino que bebieron en la cena, mientras que Adrien casi podía saborear el Mousse de chocolate que ordeno la chica, sus labios hicieron contacto al fin.

\- ¡Sí Nino! ¡Ya intenté... Marinette! ¡Adrien! – Alya los interrumpió antes de que el beso fuera profundizado, dejándolos con un recuerdo de apenas un rocé de sus bocas - ¿Interrumpí algo? – preguntó la morena.

\- No, yo ya me iba – dijo el rubio reaccionando a lo que estuvo a punto de hacer - ¿te recogeré el lunes a las 8.00 a.m. para ir a trabajar – le dijo a Marinette.

\- Cl-claro, te esperare – le respondió sonrojada.

Adrien pidió un taxi despidiéndose de ambas chicas antes de montarse en el auto, mientras iba de camino a su casa no podía dejar de pensar en la corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando sus labios tocaron los de Marinette, estaba molesto de que Alya los interrumpiera, pero estaba agradecido al mismo tiempo porque si no lo hubiera hecho, Adrien hubiera terminado haciendo algo que tal vez no le hubiera gustado a su bella asistente y eso podría ser malo.

Marinette ignoro toda pregunta de su mejor amiga para dirigirse a su habitación, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, aun podía saborear los deliciosos labios del rubio, si cerraba los ojos se podía imaginar sentir el corto beso del muchacho.

\- ¡Estúpida Alya y su maldita interrupción! – maldijo la chica.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir pensando en el beso y lo que pudo haber sucedido después, ambos pensaban en las posibles consecuencias que podía ocasionar dejarse llevar por sus deseos, es por eso por lo que no se vieron en todo el fin de semana.

* * *

El lunes a las 7:55 a.m. Adrien se dirigía a la casa de su princesa para recogerla e ir a trabajar, antes de llegar fue a una cafetería por unos cafés para empezar la mañana bien, cuando llego al edificio Alya lo dejo entrar, subió hasta el piso de la peliazul para tocar el timbre, nuevamente Alya lo dejo entrar ya que Marinette se encontraba discutiendo en mandarín con alguien en el teléfono.

\- ¡Porque es algo reciente! – decía la chica al teléfono - ¡No queríamos llamar mucho la atención... No mamá... claro que nunca me avergonzaría de ustedes - Marinette trataba de explicar lo que había entre ella y él a quien Adrien ahora sabía era la madre de su "novia."

Adrien entendía todo lo que Marinette decía, su padre lo obligo a estudiar idiomas cuando era un niño, en total, hablaba 5 idiomas, pero su favorito era el mandarín.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - el tonó con la que hizo la pregunta hizo que el rubio se preguntara que sucedía - ¿Está noche? - Marinette al fin notó que Adrien había llegado, el rubio esperaba ver una sonrisa en su bella asistente, pero fue recibido por la cara pálida de la chica.

\- ¿No sé? Veré que puedo hacer. ¡Adiós mamá! - se despidió la chica.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó el rubio.

Marinette sabía que Adrien entendía lo que ella le decía a su madre, al ser su asistente, la mujer conocía todas las habilidades del rubio modelo.

\- Era mi madre, preguntándome por qué no les había presentado a mi novio a ninguno de mis padres – dijo la chica acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras se sonrojaba al recordar el beso de ambos el viernes pasado.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Le dije lo que siempre decimos acerca de nosotros, de cómo mantuvimos el secreto por un tiempo hasta que supiéramos que íbamos en serio – dijo la franco-china sonrojada.

\- OK... ¿Cómo lo tomó tu mamá? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chica que, a su vez, se alejaba de él.

\- Me pidió que te llevara esa noche a cenar en casa de mis padres para que puedan conocerte en persona – dijo nerviosa la chica mientras veía el piso en vez de Adrien.

Adrien lo pensó un momento, conocer a los padres de la mujer le agradaba, además de que ella hizo lo mismo por él, aunque eso era parte del trato, así que se decidió a aceptar la invitación y conocer a los padres de la chica que le gustaba.

\- Está bien – respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

\- Acepto ir a cenar a la casa de tus padres – dijo el rubio.

Marinette no sabía que decir, no pensó que el aceptaría, creía que tendría que convencerlo para que fuera, debido a esto, un sentimiento de calidez se esparcía en su pecho, de verdad se estaba enamorando de Adrien.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡gracias! ¡gracias!, hoy a las 7 – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Pasó por ti a las 6? – preguntó el rubio sonrojado por el abrazo que le daba Marinette.

\- Te estaré esperando – dijo para tomar el café que Adrien le había traído y dirigirse a la puerta e ir al trabajo.

Adrien la siguió inmediatamente mientras pensaba en que ponerse para impresionar a los padres de Marinette, luego recordó lo increíblemente grande que es el padre de su asistente por las fotos que la chica le había enseñado, este recuerdo le dejo un miedo preocupante de lo que el padre de Marinette le podría hacer si descubriera lo que el rubio pensaba hacer a veces con la peliazul.

Esta noche de verdad que iba a ser interesante para ambos, en especial para Adrien, ya que esta noche tendría una revelación que cambiara para siempre la forma en la que él ve a su bella asistente.

* * *

 _ **¡Bien! termine el capítulo nuevo, ¿qué les parece? ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? Déjenme saber con los reviews. Estaré posteando el próximo capítulo para el viernes a más tardar, tal vez antes, es solo que el trabajo toma mucho de mi tiempo y casi no he podido escribir nada.**_ ** _Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola a todos! He recibido muchos reviews positivos con este fic, veo que disfrutan mucho mis AU fics, me agradan saber que les gusta, por eso sigo escribiéndolos. En este capítulo la relación de Adrien y Marinette avanzara mucho más, estoy pensando en hacer un lemon, solo he escrito dos lemons y siento que no es mi fuerte, así que no se si hacer uno, si así lo desean déjenme saber, si no lo quieren, también déjenme saber.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Mención de temas sexuales.**_

 _ **P.D: en este capítulo aparecerá mis OC.**_

* * *

 _ **4\. Los Suegros.**_

Adrien estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, sabía que se dirigía a terrenos peligrosos, ese terreno se llamaba Tom Dupain, ex campeón de lucha libre y una montaña humana, los nervios del rubio fueron notados por la peliazul que solo lo miraba divertida.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó la chica.

\- S-sí, ¿p-por qué estaría ne-nervioso? – dijo el muchacho.

\- No sé, ¿tal vez porque estas temblando mientras nos dirigimos a la casa de mis padres? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- No estoy temblando, son espasmos musculares, hoy estuve muchas horas en el gimnasio para... ya sabes... no morir cuando tu padre me rompa todos los huesos - dijo acomodándose el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿le temes a mi papá? – dijo la chica con la más bella sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué no hay que temer? ¿Has visto el tamaño del puño de tu padre? ¡Es del tamaño de mi cabeza! – dijo el rubio sinceramente preocupado.

La mujer se detuvo en la entrada de la panadería para posar sus manos en el pecho del modelo, esto causo que todos sus miedos se desvanecieran y su corazón palpitara mucho más rápido.

\- Todo ira bien, ellos ya te conocen y te aman, bueno, mi madre te ama, mi padre... es mejor que entremos – las palabras de la chica no lo ayudaron en nada.

Marinette entro a la panadería, Sabine Cheng se encontraba sacando unos panecillos del mostrador, al ver a su hija entrar con su novio dejo los panecillos en el mostrador para acercarse a ellos y saludarlos.

\- ¡Marinette, Adrien! Que bien que pudieron llegar – la mujer era muy amable, vestía con un qipao blanco con un diseño rojo con negro y con plantas doradas, además, usaba unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos formales negros con blanco.

\- Me preguntaba si algún día vendrías de nuevo, grata fue mi sorpresa al saber que volvías como mi yerno – le dijo la baja mujer mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- ¡Sí, bueno! Hemos estado un poco ocupados, y bueno... – Adrien no sabía que decirle a la mujer.

Sabine solo pudo reír ante el nerviosismo del muchacho, sabía que estaba nervioso y preocupado en dar una buena impresión, por eso, decidió darle un consejo en cómo podría ganarse a su esposo.

\- No te preocupes Adrien, te ira bien, un consejo, para que Tom te quiera, háblale de videojuegos, eso siempre lo anima – le dijo la mujer.

Adrien solo pudo asentir ante lo dicho por la madre de Marinette, agradecía el consejo, y era un muy buen consejo, el muchacho sabia bastante de videojuegos así que sería fácil entablar una conversación con el padre de su asistente.

\- Por cierto, Marinette, tu prima Lin está de visita con su hija Mai y está muy emocionada de volver a verte – Marinette se emocionó al escuchar que su querida prima estaba de visita, hace tiempo que no la veía.

* * *

Al entrar en la casa, los tres fueron recibidos por Tom, el corpulento hombre se acercó a abrazar a su pequeña alzándola en los aires como si no fuera nada, el hombre vestía con una camisa celeste y unos pantalones café con unos zapatos del mismo color, pero más oscuros.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeña? – preguntó el hombre besando la mejilla de su hija.

\- De maravilla papá – le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿recuerdas a Adrien? ¿De la vez que vinimos a recoger los pastelitos para la fiesta de mi trabajo? – le preguntó a su padre.

El hombre se volvió a ver al rubio, su mirada era fría y tenebrosa, como el de un lobo cuidando a su cachorro, Adrien comenzó a sudar frio.

\- Agreste – dijo el hombre estirando su mano para que el rubio la estrechara, cosa que hizo inmediatamente.

\- S-s-señor Du-Dupain – dijo el muchacho nervioso.

\- ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, muchacho! – la sonrisa del panadero era grande como él, luego soltó la mano del rubio para abrazarlo y alzarlo del suelo como un simple saco de harina.

Adrien no sabía cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba esto, pensó que el hombre lo iba a sepultar vivo como todo padre normal le haría al hombre que saliera con su hija, pero al ver las sonrisa de ambas mujeres descubrió que esto era lo que el hombre siempre hacia.

\- Tranquilo muchacho, a Sabine y a mí nos alegra tenerte aquí – dijo la montaña de hombre luego de soltar al muchacho – espero que tengas hambre, porque Sabine y yo cocinamos un banquete digno de una familia de 20.

Mientras Tom hablaba acerca de la comida, una mujer asiática de unos 24 años entro en el salón, la mujer tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, vestía con una blusa de Jagged Stone y unos pantalones negros, en sus brazos cargaba a una niña de 1 año, esta vestía con una pijama de cuerpo entero de temática de mariquitas.

\- ¡AHHHHH! – tanto Marinette como la mujer gritaron emocionadas para luego acercarse a abrazarse.

\- ¡Mari! Hace mucho que no te veía - dijo la mujer en mandarín.

\- Desde que te fuiste a la universidad - le dijo Marinette.

Ambas se saludaron contentas de verse, Adrien solo veía el intercambio en silencio. La mujer que Adrien asumió era Lin, lo miraba de arriba abajo en shock para luego acercarse a su prima para preguntarle algo.

\- ¿Y el bombón quien es? - preguntó Lin.

\- Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, un placer en conocerte - el rubio le respondió en mandarín.

\- Lin Wu – dijo la mujer un poco sonrojada.

\- Marinette no nos dijo que hablabas mandarín – dijo Sabine.

\- Sí, puedo hablarlo fluidamente al igual que otros idiomas, es algo que mi padre me obligo a aprender – dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Y quién es esta belleza? – preguntó Marinette al alzar a la niña que Lin tenía en brazos.

\- Ella es Mai, mi hija de 1 año – le informó Lin.

\- Es muy hermosa – dijo la chica mientras le hacía muecas graciosas a la niña para que esta se riera, imagen que enterneció al rubio, sabía que Marinette era buena con los niños, lo había visto en ocasiones cuando alguna niña a él se le acercaba a pedirle un autógrafo.

\- En hora buena, es hora de comer – dijo Tom luego del intercambio.

* * *

La cena fue fantástica, nunca había probado comida tan deliciosa como esta, ni los mejores chef de la mansión se comparaba a la deliciosa comida que acaba de probar, fue lo mejor. Durante la cena hablaron acerca de muchas cosas, de cómo Marinette siempre se metía en problemas junto con Lin y de cómo una vez Tom las atrapo robándose unas galletas de la cocina de la panadería, Adrien reía ante el sonrojo de la chica y de cómo Lin la imitaba cuando eran niñas.

Luego de un rato, Adrien saco el tema de los videojuegos, cosa que absorbió a Tom por el resto de la cena para luego sacar su vieja consola para jugar con el rubio. Mientras, Marinette y su prima Lin hablaban en la habitación de la peli azul.

\- Mari, debo decir que te sacaste la lotería - le dijo Lin a su prima mientras ella alimentaba a la pequeña Mai con su biberón – él es increíble – le dijo.

\- De verdad que lo es - respondió con una mirada de ensoñación dirigida al rubio.

\- Sí – le dijo para lego dirigir le una sonrisa complicidad - ¡Quien diría que saldrías con tu crush de adolescente! - exclamó Lin.

Adrien se encontraba de camino hacia la habitación de Marinette para decirle que su madre tenía listo el postre, luego de una dura partida contra Tom, el rubio acepto su derrota y Sabine le dijo que fuera a buscar a Marinette y a Lin en su habitación. Al llegar pudo escuchar que Mari y su prima hablaban y como Lin dijo algo de un crush de adolescentes.

"¿Sera que Marinette estaba enamorada de alguien?" pensó el rubio. "¡No, ella me lo hubiera dicho! Además ¿Quién podría ser el infeliz?" Adrien estaba celoso, luego de su cita y del beso que tuvieron, Marinette había estado presente mucho más en sus pensamientos, soñaba con despertar junto a ella y llevarle el desayuno a la cama, hacerle el amor y acurrucarse con ella después, Nino le había dicho que tal vez estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez así era.

El rubio toco la puerta de la habitación de Marinette para luego abrir la compuerta y asomar la cabeza, Marinette lo vio y un sonrojo adorno su rostro, mientras que Lin solo los veía con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, pero tu madre dijo que el postre estaba listo y me pidió que les viniera a decir – dijo el muchacho.

\- ¡Bien! Adrien, ¿por qué no subes y estas un rato con Marinette cuidando a Mai mientras yo voy por mí postre y cuando vuelva, bajan ustedes? – pidió Lin.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Adrien.

Marinette solo miraba a Lin sabiendo lo que la chica planeaba, sabía que le pidió a Adrien que se quedara para que ellos tuvieran un momento a solas ya que Mai dormía en su cuna portátil. La chica velaba por la pequeña, cuidando de ella como su prima le había pedido, Adrien solo la miraba embelesado, de alguna manera, verla tan maternal despertaba algo en su interior, algo que solo se intensifico al ver como la chica sonreía mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna.

Su corazón se detuvo y una imagen se le vino a la mente, veía a Marinette sentada en una mecedora cargando a un niño con la cabellera rubia y los ojos azules, la mujer tarareaba la misma canción mientras acurrucaba al niño para que se durmiera, Adrien sabía que esa imagen era de Marinette y su hijo, el hijo que tuvieron juntos.

\- ¿Adrien? ¿estás bien? – preguntó – te fuiste por un momento – la sonrisa de Marinette lo hizo volver.

Sin pensarlo, la tomo de la cintura y la besó, la besó como quiso hacerlo antes de que Alya los interrumpiera, la besó como quería hacerlo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. La amaba, de eso no había duda, se había enamorado de la única mujer que ha estado con él, la única mujer que de verdad lo conoce, la única mujer con la que quería estar.

\- Te amo – la voz de Adrien era ronca, su respiración estaba agitada, su sonrojo era notable.

\- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó la chica aturdida por el beso.

\- Te amo Marinette, te amo mucho y me gustaría que "esta relación" sea verdadera, quiero poder besarte y abrazarte, quiero... – sin terminar volvió a besarla.

Marinette rodeo sus brazos en su cuello, lo besaba sin parar, lo besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, Adrien la besaba con pasión, sus manos rondaban por la espalda de la chica, ambos sentían como una corriente eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos, como sus pulmones se quedaba sin aire, era el mejor beso de sus vidas.

\- ¡Ahem! – Adrien y Marinette se separaron de golpe al escuchar a Lin – ya sé que se aman y todo, pero, no en frente de la niña, aun si esta dormida – dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

La pareja se sonrojo fuertemente al recordar a la bebé que dormía en su cuna, se habían olvidado completamente de que no estaban solos.

\- Lin, lo siento mucho – Marinette estaba muy apenada.

\- No te disculpes, Wan y yo éramos así al principio, bueno, aun somos así, pero más discretos – les dijo guiñándoles el ojo – vamos, el postre está servido.

El resto de la noche continuó sin ningún problema, Adrien disfrutaba estar con la familia de Marinette, se sentía que pertenecía en esa mesa, con estas personas, con esta mujer. Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette mientras reían con una anécdota de cuando Tom invitó a Sabine a una cita por primera vez, definitivamente, pertenecía con ellos.

* * *

Más tarde la pareja iba de camino al apartamento de la chica, Adrien conducía mientras Marinette miraba las luces de Paris, la ciudad del amor, desde niña siempre soñó con encontrar a su príncipe, a su amigo, a su compañero.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – la voz de Adrien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, claro – dijo Marinette.

\- Lin dijo algo acerca de tu crush de adolescente. ¿Puedo saber quién es? - el tono de voz de Adrien denotaba algo de duda y ¿celos?

\- Adrien... ¿estás?... ¿estás celoso? – preguntó la chica.

\- Sí, lo estoy, Mari, te dije que te amo y no mentía, de verdad lo hago, pero no me opondré si tú... quieres salir con alguien más, alguien más digno de ti – dijo el rubio un poco triste.

\- No... Adrien – la chica no sabía que pensar, nunca pensó que esto le pasaría – cuando tenía 14 años, mi madre me compro una revista de modas, era la edición de otoño del 2010 con la nueva colección Agreste, mi madre sabía que me gustaba dibujar ropa y atuendos, pero nunca me decidí a hacerlos, hasta que leí el artículo de tu padre, me inspiro a diseñar y a darle vida a mis creaciones – Marinette hablaba recordando el pasado.

\- Recuerdo esa colección, yo estuve en esa revista – dijo el rubio recordando.

\- Lo sé, recuerdo que empecé a colgar tus posters en mi habitación, Lin me molestaba diciéndome que era típico de una adolescente que me enamorara de una celebridad, yo siempre le decía que era los diseños lo que amaba, pero...

\- Era yo... ¿verdad? – dijo Adrien mientras se detenía frente al edificio donde vivía Marinette.

\- Sabía que era algo imposible, tú desde mucho antes de eso ya eras una celebridad, y yo solo era una fan con un enamoramiento, cuando cumplí los 16 ya te había superado, tuve un novio y todo, pensé que tendría una vida normal, hasta que comencé a trabajar para ti, casi dos años después y ahora aquí estoy, enamorada de nuevo del modelo que decoraba mis paredes, fingiendo ser su novia cuando lo único que quiero es poder serlo realmente – Adrien se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

Marinette estaba enamorada de él, lo amaba o se estaba enamorando, eso era suficiente para él, tomando el rostro de Marinette, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, este no era nada como el beso apasionado que le dio antes, este era suave, lento y tierno, este beso era de amor y no de deseo.

\- Lo único imposible es que yo dejé de amarte, desde que comenzaste a trabajar para mí has estado en mi cabeza, no hice nada porque eres mi asistente y eres la mejor, la verdad es que, cuando mi padre me dijo que debía casarme pronto tu nombre no fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza, fue el único, aunque no lo sabía, ya te amaba desde ese momento – dijo.

\- ¿Sabes? Acepté todo esto porque me enteré de que Luka tenía una novia, yo estaba... me gustaba, era bueno conmigo y me gustaba la atención, pero ahora sé que lo que sentí por él no se compara con lo que siento por ti, lograste enamorarme de ti con tan poco y en poco tiempo que me hace pensar en lo mucho que te amaré después – dijo la chica para volver a besarlo.

Ambos entraron torpemente al apartamento, sus labios se devoraban y sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, Marinette sabía que Alya estaba con su novio, tenía el lugar para ellos solos. Adrien la apoyó contra la pared mientras besaba el cuello de la chica, sus gemidos solo provocaban que su deseo aumentara, Marinette abrazaba la espalda amplia del rubio, sentía como sus músculos se tensaban cuando pasaba sus manos, lo deseaba, quería sentirlo completamente, sentir su piel contra la suya, sabía que iban muy rápido, acababan de darse cuenta que querían una relación de verdad y ya se habían dicho "te amo" y ahora, se quería acostar con él.

\- Hazme el amor – dijo la chica entre jadeos – hazme tuya, por favor.

Adrien la miraba incrédulo, no pensó que ella le pediría eso tan rápido, pero ¡oh Dios! Estaba feliz de que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Marinette mientras jalaba la camisa del hombre para removérsela, Adrien obedeció a la silenciosa orden de la chica y se quitó la camisa dejando su trabajado cuerpo a la vista de una lujuriosa Marinette. Sus ojos lo devoraban, sus manos recorrían los abdominales marcados del rubio, su lengua y sus labios probaban su fuerte pecho, y Adrien, solo quería hacerla suya.

El rubio la alzó en sus fuertes brazos y la llevo a la habitación de la chica, la depositó en la cama para luego continuar besando su cuello mientras sus manos subían por debajo de la blusa.

\- Mmmm – gimió Marinette al sentir las manos de Adrien.

\- ¿Estás completamente segura de que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó nuevamente.

\- ¡Ya cállate y házmelo! – grito exasperada.

Adrien hizo caso y la amo durante toda la noche, su gritos de placer muy probablemente despertaron a sus vecinos, pero no le importaba, estaba teniendo sexo con su novio, ¡SU NOVIO!, jamás pensó que esto pasaría, pero ahora solo quería estar ahí entre sus brazos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se despertó con la vista de un rubio despeinado y roncando, solo pudo sonreír pues Adrien se veía de lo más tierno, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 7 a.m. y ese era su día libre, no tenían que trabajar, Marinette aprovecho para acurrucarse en el pecho de su rubio mientras se embriagaba en su varonil aroma.

\- ¿Cómoda? – preguntó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Muy cómoda – le respondió.

\- Hoy se me apetece un omelette para desayunar – dijo el rubio mientras que se levantaba.

Marinette se sonrojo al ver al hombre desnudo, aunque anoche lo había tenido contra su piel.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar? – preguntó.

\- ¿Vas a cocinar tú? – preguntó incrédula.

\- Sí – dijo el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- No lo creo Agreste, no quiero que incendies mi cocina – le dijo la chica mientras que se levantaba.

Su cuerpo desnudo quedo expuesto y Adrien tuvo que ver hacia el otro lado porque si no la tomaría ahí mismo en ese instante. Marinette tomó sus bragas y se las puso para luego tomar la camisa del rubio y ponérsela, Adrien al verla con su camisa le dieron aún mucho más ganas de hacerla suya nuevamente.

\- Mmmm... Creo que mejor quiero a Marinette para desayunar – dijo mientras se acercaba a su chica y la besaba con amor.

\- No lo creo guapo, Alya llegará en cualquier momento, así que ponte tus pantalones – le dijo la chica.

\- ¿Qué hay de mi camisa? – preguntó con una sonrisa – si queremos que Alya no sospeche es mejor que me la devuelvas – dijo con su mano extendida.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no quiero que se entere? Además ¿de verdad quieres que me quite la camisa? – preguntó seductoramente.

\- ¡Dios! Mujer, vas a matarme – dijo mientras la tomaba del trasero y la besaba con pasión.

En eso el celular de Adrien sonó interrumpiendo el momento, Adrien gruño con molestia para luego ver quien lo llamaba, se sorprendió al ver que su padre lo llamaba.

\- Aló – dijo.

\- "¿Quieres explicarme que significa esto?" – preguntó el padre de Adrien por teléfono.

\- ¿Explicar que cosa? – respondió Adrien.

\- "Enciende la televisión" – le ordenó.

Adrien obedeció y encendió el televisor para ver las noticias.

" _ **Adrien y Marinette, la mentira del año"**_

\- "¿Y bien?" – preguntó su padre.

Adrien vio la cara de horror de Marinette al ver la noticia, decían que ella era una interesada que se estaba aprovechando de él, como si lo estuviera extorsionando, Adrien estaba furioso con la persona que escribió la noticia.

\- Hablaremos después – dijo Adrien colgando el teléfono mientras se escuchaba la voz de Gabriel diciendo que hablarían ahora.

\- ¿Mari? – preguntó preocupado – no le hagas caso, ellos mienten, no saben de lo que hablan – le dijo.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿que pensaran de mí? ¿mis padres, tu padre? – dijo la chica en pánico – todos creen que te estoy obligando.

\- ¡Pero no es así! Arreglare esto, lo prometo y el que hizo esto va a pagar, te lo prometo – le dijo para luego besar la frente de su novia.

Marinette lo abrazo, sabía que Adrien cumpliría con su promesa, y ella ya tenía una sospechosa en mente.

\- Ven, prepara una mudada, iremos a mi casa a ducharnos e iremos donde mi padre, lo aclararemos primero con él y luego con el resto de Paris – le dijo.

\- De acuerdo – le respondió Marinette un poco más tranquila dirigiéndose a su habitación para agarrar un poco de ropa para ir con Adrien.

Adrien apago el televisor e hizo una llamada, sabía que Nathalie lo ayudaría a calmar a su padre mientras llegaban, iba a aclarar todo, hoy se acababa la mentira, luego de esto, disfrutara el resto de su día con su hermosa princesa, lo que Adrien no sabía, era el drama que le esperaría el día de hoy.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y su paciencia, sé que me he tardado un poco más de lo que acostumbro, pero el trabajo me tiene que bueno, al menos termine el capítulo. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo, ya solo me quedan dos más y termino esta historia. Una vez más, lamento la tardanza.**_ ** _Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias por el apoyo de todos y lamento mucho por tardarme tanto con este capítulo, es genial ver los reviews y ver que les gusta mi historia, pronto subiré el final ya que no soy de hacer historias muy largas, además de que estoy trabajando en una historia relacionada con mi otra historia "Todo comenzó en Marruecos" y como tal, se basa en mi comedia favorita F.R.I.E.N.D.S. y será un NinoxAlya.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Mención de temas sexuales.**_

* * *

 _ **5\. Realidad.**_

Adrien conducía hacia la mansión de su padre, estaba furioso, no sabía quién había informado a la prensa de que su relación era falsa, pero también estaba nervioso, la voz de su padre era fría, sabía que estaba enojado y eso le daba miedo.

Marinette estaba nerviosa, aterrada por así decirlo, el padre de Adrien era su ídolo y ahora él la odiaba, lo sabía, lo escuchó en su voz y ahora iba directamente a su destrucción.

\- Tu padre me va a matar – dijo Marinette.

\- No lo hará, papá te ama, solo está molesto por la mala publicidad – dijo Adrien.

La chica no estaba convencida de lo que su novio le decía, solo le quedaba esperar y escuchar lo que Gabriel les iba a decir.

\- No te preocupes, ahora somos una pareja de verdad, te amo y se lo probare a mi padre, le diremos la verdad, la verdadera verdad – dijo con una sonrisa.

La mirada que Marinette le dirigió a su novio no era de muchos amigos, no le gustaba las bromas en momentos serios como este y Adrien lo sabía.

Al llegar a la mansión Agreste Nathalie los recibió en la puerta, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, debido a eso la pareja no podía adivinar si la situación era muy seria.

\- Tu padre te espera, solo entren, ya sabe que están aquí – dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Está... ya sabes? ¿enojado? – preguntó el rubio.

\- No es mi posición informarte acerca de lo que tu padre te va a decir – la monotonía de la mujer no daba oportunidad de saber lo que pasaría.

\- Nathalie... Solo quiero decir que...

\- No tienes que explicarme nada Marinette, sé que lo que dijeron en ese programa era una completa mentira, pero lamentablemente el señor Agreste necesitara una explicación – le respondió la asistente de Gabriel.

Ambos suspiraron para luego entrar a la oficina de Gabriel Agreste, el hombre estaba mirando por la ventana, el ambiente era tenso y las noticias en el televisor estaban mostrando la noticia de la relación de la pareja.

\- Padre...

\- Expliquen – dijo el hombre.

\- Marinette y yo... nuestra relación era falsa. La convencí de que fingiera ser mi novia para convencerte de que me dejaras en paz con lo de casarme con Lila – explicaba el rubio.

\- Crees que voy a creerte esa historia tan... descabellada – dijo Gabriel - ¿Qué esperabas ganar con extorsionar a mi hijo? ¿querías acercarte a mí solo porque quieres ser una diseñadora famosa? – el tono de Gabriel subía casi al punto de los gritos - ¡RESPONDE!

\- No.… eso no... – Marinette no sabía cómo reaccionar ni responder.

\- ¡No le hables así a Marinette! ¡Yo fui el de la idea y fue la mejor que he tenido! ¡Amo a Marinette, de eso no hay duda! – el rubio se interpuso entre su padre y Marinette, su cara reflejaba enojo y su mirada era retadora.

Gabriel sonrío, eso era lo que quería escuchar de su hijo, quería escuchar como defendía a la mujer que ama, esa era toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

\- Bien – dijo Gabriel mientras se acercaba a servirse un café.

Adrien estaba sorprendido y Marinette confundida con la sonrisa del Agreste, ¿no estaba molesto?

\- Necesitaba que me confirmaras que de verdad la amabas, sabía que tenías sentimientos por esta bella dama, solo necesitaba estar completamente seguro antes de decir lo que voy a decir – dijo el hombre mayor.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Adrien.

\- Lila Rossi fue la que le informó a la señorita Camack acerca de la "falsa relación" que ustedes tenían, claro, la señorita Rossi exagero un poco los detalles – les informó.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – preguntó una sorprendida Marinette.

\- Tengo mis contactos señorita Dupain – le respondió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Adrien estaba furioso, sus puños estaban blancos y su rostro rojo, le importaba un pepino lo que la gente pensara de su relación con Marinette, lo que le molestaba era la mala fama que le dio a su princesa con el simple objetivo de destruirla.

\- ¡La despediré y me asegurare de que no trabaje para ninguna agencia ni marca del mundo! – Adrien exclamaba enojado.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare, lo que ustedes tienen que hacer es arreglar esta situación, ya que lamentablemente esto afecta nuestro nombre y el de la señorita Marinette – le informó su padre.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Y ya se cómo arreglar esto – dijo el rubio.

* * *

Esa misma tarde la pareja se encontraba en el camerino del rubio preparándose para lo que venía, Adrien había contactado a Nadja para una entrevista personal para aclarar todo.

\- Es increíble que me hayan contactado a mí para una entrevista tan rápido, pensé que tomaría un tiempo – dijo Nadja.

\- Quiero aclarar esto lo más rápido posible – dijo Adrien.

\- Bien – comencemos – dijo la mujer.

El estudio de fotos de la empresa había sido habilitado para la entrevista, todo estaba listo mientras el director informaba que ya estaban al aire.

\- Hola Paris, soy Nadja Chamack y esto es cara a cara – dijo frente a la cámara – hoy estaremos con Adrien Agreste, modelo y heredero de la marca Agreste que hace unas horas fue noticia con la supuesta relación que mantenía con su asistente.

\- No era supuesta, Marinette y yo estamos en una relación – interrumpió el rubio.

\- Discúlpame, pero esta mañana recibimos información anónima de que su relación con la señorita Dupain era falsa, un acto montado por ella para obtener lo que quería – dijo la reportera.

\- ¡Se equivoca! Marinette nunca me ha extorsionado, ella es una mujer increíble y buena y no sería capaz de tal cosa – defendió el rubio – la verdad es que todo fue un plan elaborado por mí para evitar que mi padre me obligara a casarme con Lila Rossi.

\- Espera, espera, ¿dices que la relación si es falsa? – preguntó Nadja.

\- En el comienzo lo era, pero ya no, amo a Marinette Dupain-Cheng y sé que ella me ama a mí, por eso decidí hacer esta entrevista, para aclarar la situación y limpiar el nombre de mi princesa – dijo Adrien.

\- Wow... esto es increíble, de antemano, quiero disculparme por difundir la falsa noticia acerca de su relación con la señorita Dupain-Cheng – dijo la reportera.

\- No se preocupe, usted no sabía, nadie lo sabía – dijo el rubio.

El resto de la entrevista continuó sin problemas, Adrien contó todo acerca del trato que había hecho con Marinette y como este paso a una relación verdadera, Nadja estaba muy feliz con la entrevista, los Agreste siempre fueron muy reservados en su vida personal y ahora el heredero hablaba abiertamente acerca de su vida personal.

* * *

Lila Rossi llegaba a Francia con una gran sonrisa, su sesión de fotos en Italia había sido un éxito, la entrevista que tuvo fue un éxito y su triunfo sobre Marinette le dejaba una sonrisa en su rostro, en su trayecto hacia su actual trabajo fue tranquila, no hubo ningún altercado en lo más mínimo y solo deseaba llegar y ver que la panadera ya no estaba y su rubio estaría libre.

El taxi se detuvo frente al estudio de la compañía Agreste, Lila pago la tarifa del viaje y se bajó del auto para luego entrar al edificio, pero al llegar a la recepción todos la miraban extraño, todos susurraban a su alrededor y casi todos la evitaban.

\- Hola Mylene – saludo Lila a la recepcionista.

\- Señorita Rossi, avisare que está aquí – dijo la chica.

Lila se extrañó que Mylene vaya a avisar de que esta aquí, nunca había hecho eso, pero lo ignoro inmediatamente, solo quería ver a Adrien.

\- EL señor Agreste la espera en el estudio, puedes pasar inmediatamente – le informó Mylene.

Lila estaba feliz, Adrien la esperaba para verla y ella quería verlo a él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al llegar al estudio de fotografía y encontrarse no solo con Adrien, pero con su padre, Nathalie y la panadera también.

\- Gabriel que sorpresa – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- Ni te esfuerces – dijo la mujer mayor sorprendiendo a la italiana.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó.

\- Señorita Rossi, debo informar que esta despedida – dijo Gabriel sin reflejar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Pero, por qué? – preguntó la morena.

\- Déjeme decirle porque la despido. Primero, manchaste el nombre de mi familia y el de la señorita Dupain-Cheng al proveer esa información falsa acerca de la relación de mi hijo con su novia. Segundo, sé que fuiste a Italia a una entrevista con una compañía rival, además de que le diste a tal compañía información confidencial de nuestros proyectos y diseños y... Intentaste separar a mi hijo de la única mujer que ha amado y que lo ama igual – la mirada de Gabriel no dejaba espacio para discutir.

\- ¿A-adrien? – la voz de Lila reflejaba pánico.

La cara de Adrien reflejaba enojo, ira y odio, Lila nunca lo había visto así y menos dirigido hacía ella.

\- Lila vete, no quiero verte ni escucharte – le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Marinette.

Lila vio la cara de Marinette, pero en ella no reflejaba ninguna emoción al igual que Gabriel, no podía adivinar si la peliazul tal vez la defendiera como la última vez, no fue así.

\- Despídete de tu carrera en esta industria, no veras una pasarela en tu vida, no esperes una llamada de la compañía a la que le vendiste nuestros secretos, ni ninguna otra compañía – dijo el rubio mayor - ¡Gorila! Por favor escolta a la señorita Rossi fuera del edificio por favor – le dijo a su guardaespaldas.

El enorme hombre escoltó a la italiana fuera del edificio, la mujer pataleaba y lloraba de desesperación por perder su empleo, todos en la habitación estaban callados viendo el drama que la modelo hacía.

\- ¡Bien! ¡A trabajar todos! No les pago para que estén haciendo nada – dijo Gabriel.

Todos volvieron a sus trabajos habituales excepto por Adrien y Marinette, a ellos le dieron el día libre, Gabriel les dijo que se podía tomar la semana solo para ellos.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? – dijo Adrien abrazando a su novia por la espalda y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

\- Me gustaría ir a casa y pasar el resto del día en cama contigo – le respondió con una sonrisa seductora.

\- Mmmm... me gusta esa idea, pero eso no era lo que me refería – dijo el rubio.

\- ¿A qué te referías? – preguntó la chica.

\- Mmmm... pensaba en ir a la playa, disfrutar del sol, la arena y el mar, podríamos ir a la cabaña de mi familia, estaremos solos y podremos estar desnudos toda la estadía – le dijo.

\- ¡Vaya! Me gusta esa idea – le respondió.

\- Vamos, podemos empacar y hacer el amor – dijo el rubio emocionado.

La chica solo pudo reír mientras se volvía para besar a su novio - ¡El primero que llega recibirá un masaje primero! – dijo antes de salir corriendo, Adrien Salió detrás de la chica riendo como un niño en navidad.

Dos días después, ambos estaban en la cabaña de playa de la familia Agreste, Marinette dormía acurrucada a Adrien, tenía su espalda desnuda contra el pecho de su novio que también estaba desnudo. Adrien la miraba con amor, no podía creer lo mucho que amaba a esta mujer, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus pecas, amaba como se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba concentrada en sus diseños o como reía cuando bromeaba con sus amigos, la amaba y deseaba pasar el resto de su vida amando a esta mujer.

\- ¿Por qué no tomas una foto? Dura más – dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos – le respondió.

\- ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó girándose para estar cara a cara con él.

\- Pensaba en lo mucho que te amo, en cómo me gustan cada una de tus cualidades y atributos y en que tengo a la novia más sexy del mundo – dijo mientras besaba el cuello de su novia.

\- Eres muy meloso – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Meloso? Tres meses y me dices meloso – preguntó.

\- Técnicamente solo hemos salido por semana y media y si, te dije meloso y me encanta que seas así – dijo besándolo.

El beso subió de intensidad, la mano de Adrien recorría el cuerpo de su novia, Marinette disfrutaba de la atención de su novio, pero ella quería más. Se subió encima del rubio dejando su desnudez al aire, Adrien se le hizo la boca agua al ver a su chica de esta manera tan sexy.

\- Hoy es tu día de suerte – le dijo mientras recorría el pecho musculoso de Adrien con sus labios.

\- Te voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche – le dijo mientras la tomaba y la besaba con pasión.

Toda la semana fue así y fue increíble, Adrien estaba muy feliz, nunca había estado así, nunca había tenido una relación duradera y sabía que solo hubiera podido lograrlo con Marinette y le encantaba.

* * *

\- ¡Oye! Hermano, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Nino.

\- ¡Sí, claro! Solo estaba distraído – dijo el rubio.

\- Has estado así todo el día, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Nathaniel.

Los tres se encontraban en el bar de siempre tomándose unas cervezas, hablaban cosas de chicos ya saben lo normal, pero Adrien estaba distraído, su mente se encontraba con Marinette.

\- ¿Estás pensando en Marinette, cierto? – le preguntó Nino.

\- Tal vez – respondió el rubio antes de beber de su cerveza.

\- ¡Vaya! Si tanto la amas, ¿por qué no te casas con ella? – dijo Nathaniel bromeando, pero cuando vio que Adrien se puso pálido casi se atraganta con su bebida - ¡¿Te casaste con Marinette?! – preguntó preocupado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! – dijo inmediatamente el rubio – lo estoy... ya saben... pensando – dijo al final.

\- Wow, wow, wow... Hermano, vas muy rápido, apenas llevan unas semanas saliendo ¿y ya estas considerando casarte con ella? – preguntó el moreno sorprendido ante la loca idea de su amigo – estás loco.

\- No estoy loco y no estoy diciendo que lo haré ahora, tenemos casi un mes de salir de verdad, no haré semejante estupidez – dijo Adrien.

En ese momento entro Luka a trabajar, el muchacho vio a los chicos y se dirigió hacia ellos para saludarlos.

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¿qué hacen? – preguntó el muchacho.

\- Molestando a Adrien – dijo Nathaniel.

\- Genial – dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué tal la vida de casado? – preguntó Adrien.

\- Difícil... Kagami no le gusta mucho cuando llego tarde de trabajar, ni que llegue apestando a bar – dijo el musico.

\- ¿Así que no le gusta que trabajes aquí? – pregunto Nino.

\- Sí, no sé qué hacer – dijo Luka.

\- ¿Por qué no buscas otro trabajo? – dijo Nathaniel.

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un trabajo estable en Paris? – dijo Luka – me tomara meses conseguir uno nuevo en algún lugar que no huela a cigarrillos y alcohol.

Los muchachos pasaron toda la tarde pensando en un nuevo trabajo para Luka, al final Nathaniel le dijo que, en la escuela de arte, donde da clases en las noches, buscaban a un maestro de música y que podía arreglar una entrevista con el director, idea que a Luka le gusto, por eso los invito a unos tragos.

Ahora Adrien se dirigía a su casa un poco ebrio, el muchacho había tomado más de la cuenta y ahora pagaba el precio. Al llegar ni siquiera pudo sacar sus llaves del pantalón cuando la puerta se abrió y Marinette apareció vestida con un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, ¡Dios! Se veía sexy.

\- Maaaariiii... hoooolaaaa... – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Adrien? ¿estas ebrio? – dijo sorprendida.

\- Un poco, sí – dijo.

\- ¡Adrien! ¡Nuestros padres están aquí! – dijo enojada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó.

\- ¡Porque acordamos que hoy tendríamos una cena para que nuestros padres se conocieran! – dijo Marinette.

Adrien había metido la pata, estaba ebrio y su padre y sus suegros estaban en su casa, su novia lo veía con enojo y él solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

\- ¡Tienes que bañarte! Te haré un café y te vas a tomar una aspirina – le dijo Marinette – todo va bien por el momento, no lo vas a arruinar.

Adrien solo pudo asentir para luego entrar al apartamento, en silencio se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse en algo más apropiado, se había olvidado completamente de la cena y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

 _ **¡Lamento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo!, el trabajo está consumiendo mucho de mi tiempo y casi no puedo escribir, pero logre terminar el capítulo y aquí esta, pronto subiré el final, no sé cuándo, pero no será mucho tiempo como este.**_ ** _Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola a todos! Volví con la última parte de esta historia, por fin el final, siento que este fic me tomó demasiado en completar, pero creo que valió la pena, a muchos les ha gustado y eso me alegra mucho, gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo mis historias.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **6\. Mañana.**_

Adrien había logrado ducharse y cambiarse a algo más apropiado para la ocasión sin que su padre ni sus suegros se dieran cuenta, además el rubio había bebido una taza de café que Marinette le había preparado para poder bajarse la borrachera que tenía en ese momento.

Ahora estaba en la mesa, cenado con su padre, sus suegros y su novia, además de que tenía una resaca de mierda. Estaba escuchando como su padre contaba la historia de cuando su madre y él se habían perdido en Italia en su luna de miel, la historia al parecer les gustaba a los padres de Marinette ya que reían lo que causaba un dolor insoportable.

\- Adrien, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Sabine.

\- ¡Sí! Lo siento, es solo que el trabajo es un poco difícil ahora que Marinette dejo de ser mi asistente para ser la aprendiz de mi padre – dijo el rubio.

\- Cierto, cierto, Marinette es una increíble aprendiz y es muy eficiente y ordenada, ahora entiendo porque Adrien decía que no podría funcionar sin ella – dijo Gabriel.

\- Awww, ¿de verdad dijiste eso? – preguntó Marinette en tonó de burla, sabía que a su novio no admitía lo mucho que la necesitaba.

\- Sí, bueno yo... sí – Adrien admitió.

\- Que tiernos que son – dijo Sabine – y díganos, ¿Cuándo tendremos nietos?

Adrien escupió su bebida y Marinette se atraganto con el postre que comía, ambos no se esperaban esa pregunta.

\- Vamos Sabine, no debes preguntar cosas como esas - dijo Tom.

\- Cierto – concordó Gabriel – pero ya que lo mencionas, ¿para cuándo?

\- ¡¿Padre? – preguntó Adrien sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? No me estoy haciendo más joven y eres mi único hijo, esta es mi única y verdadera oportunidad de tener nietos ahora que tienes una relación real – dijo el Agreste.

Marinette y Adrien no sabían que decir o hacer para salir de esta situación tan incomoda, no tenían mucho de estar en la relación y sus padres ya preguntaban sobre tener nietos.

\- Nos estamos adelantando un poco, acabamos de comenzar nuestra relación – dijo una muy nerviosa Marinette.

\- Lo sabemos cariño, no estamos presionándolos, es solo que... nos gustaría saber ¿si vamos a esperar mucho? – dijo Sabine.

La cabeza de Adrien daba muchas vueltas, toda la conversación se había salido de control y ahora tenía la sensación de que iba a vomitar. – "¡Voy a vomitar!"

El rubio corrió al basurero que estaba cerca de la cocina para expulsar todo lo que tenía en su estomago, odiaba el whisky y lo odiaba con toda el alma.

\- Adrien, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Gabriel.

Tom y Sabine lo miraban preocupados mientras que Marinette solo se golpeó la frente desando que todo terminara.

* * *

Luego de que los padres se fueran, Adrien y Marinette se encontraban en la cocina y en silencio, el rubio bebía en remedio efervescente para la impresionantemente rápida resaca mientras la peliazul lavaba los platos. Ambos pensaban en lo que ellos le dijeron y vaya que lo pensaban mucho.

\- Eso... fue... algo intenso – dijo un incómodo Adrien.

\- ¡Sí! Lo fue – respondió Marinette de la misma forma.

\- Así que... hijos – apenas Adrien dijo eso Marinette soltó el plato que lavaba en el fregadero mientras que la chica luchaba por decir algo.

\- ¡No te alarmes ok! – dijo el rubio rápidamente – solo quiero hablar del tema para saber si estamos en el mismo camino... ya sabes... ¿quieres tener hijos?

\- ¡Sí! – respondió la chica rápidamente.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el rubio sorprendido por la rápida respuesta de su novia.

\- Sí, Adrien, sí quiero hijos, siempre ha formado parte de mi plan y mi sueño, pero no ya mismo, quiero decir en el futuro, cuando nos casemos... eso si es que quieres casarte o tener hijos... ¿Quieres tener hijos? – Marinette estaba perdiendo la calma y Adrien lo sabía ya que su chica tendía a balbucear cuando se estresaba.

\- ... Sí – Marinette se quedó de piedra, la verdad, estaba segura de que iba a decir no.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida – es decir, pensé que no ibas a querer tenerlos por cómo fue tu padre contigo después de que tu mamá muriera y por tu vida de modelo – dijo la chica.

\- Siempre odie mi vida de modelo y por el comportamiento de mi padre solo me enseño lo que no debo hacer y me inspiro a ser un buen padre si tuviera la oportunidad en el futuro y ahora que te tengo a ti, puedo ver ese futuro no tan lejano – respondió.

\- Oh por Dios, estas ganando muchos puntos en este momento – le dijo su novia mientras recorría su mano seductoramente por su pecho.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó de manera seductora.

\- Mmmhmm... ¿por qué no vamos a la habitación y te recompenso? – respondió mientras se acercaba a besarlo, pero Adrien se alejó inmediatamente - ¿qué sucede?

\- Acabo de vomitar todo el contenido de mi estomago... ¿de verdad quieres besarme? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Mejor te lavas los dientes y luego veremos si jugamos un rato en la habitación – le dijo señalándole la puerta del baño a su novio.

Para la decepción del rubio, nada paso, luego de lavarse los dientes y cambiarse a sus pijamas, el rubio se sentía peor que antes por culpa del alcohol tanto así que juro que jamás iba a beber en su vida.

* * *

Una semana después el padre de Adrien lo citó en su oficina para una reunión ya que Adrien estaba comenzando a involucrarse más en los aspectos administrativos de la compañía, lo que no sabía es que esa reunión tenía una intención de más para el rubio modelo.

\- Adrien, antes de terminar la reunión necesito darte algo muy importante – la voz de Gabriel era sería.

\- Claro padre, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres dar? – preguntó Adrien.

El hombre mayor saco de una de las gavetas de su escritorio una cajita negra para luego entregársela a su hijo, Adrien miraba la caja un poco confundido, sabía lo que era, pero no por qué se lo daba.

\- No entiendo. ¿por qué me das esto? – preguntó Adrien.

\- Ese es el anillo que yo le di a tu madre y el que mi padre le dio a mi madre, es el anillo con el que cada hombre Agreste le ha pedido matrimonio a sus esposas y te lo entrego a ti para que se lo des a Marinette – dijo el hombre.

\- ¡Espera, espera! Te estas adelantando un poco – dijo Adrien completamente rojo – Marinette y yo no hemos pensado en casarnos, ni siquiera vivimos juntos – la cara de Adrien era cada vez más roja con cada palabra.

\- No te digo que lo hagas ya, aunque eso haría yo. Te digo que lo tengas contigo y cuando estés listo, se lo propongas. Marinette es una excelente mujer, digna del nombre Agreste – dijo Gabriel.

\- Padre, no creo que sea sensato pedirle matrimonio ahora cuando apenas comenzamos nuestra relación – dijo Adrien.

\- Lo sé, pero guárdalo, sé que ella es la indicada para ti y sé que tú lo sabes, así que quédatela – le dijo.

Adrien decidió quedarse el anillo que actualmente estaba en su bolsillo, había decidido regresar a casa caminando para poder pensar, amaba a Marinette, sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, tener una familia con ella y envejecer con ella, pero no podía pedírselo ya, sería algo apresurado y muy probablemente sería rechazado.

Por eso había decidido esperar un tiempo y cuando estuviera listo se lo pediría, además, así podría planear la forma de cómo pedírselo, debía ser perfecto como ella, debía esperar.

* * *

 _ **6 meses después.**_

Adrien llegaba cansado del trabajo, las últimas reuniones con los proveedores de telas habían sido difícil y largas, los tipos querían aumentar el precio de las telas un 15% más de lo estipulado anteriormente y no querían retractarse, duraron horas solo para poder convencerlos de bajar el precio, tarea nada fácil.

Por suerte ahora estaba en casa, donde su bella novia lo esperaba con un beso y un abrazo ya que eran las 11 de la noche, desde hace 4 meses que ambos decidieron vivir juntos y fue lo mejor que han hecho. Sabía que Marinette se encontraba ya en casa, lo que no se espero fue ver a Marinette sentada en el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos, vestida con unos pantalones de pijama y su camisa para dormir, se veía pálida y sudaba un poco.

\- ¿Princesa, que sucede? – preguntó Adrien inmediatamente.

Al verlo Marinette solo pudo llorar más y más, sus lágrimas recorrían su níveo rostro, sus bellos ojos azules estaban hinchados y rojos, su cabello estaba desordenado y parecía que ha estado todo el día en casa.

\- Princesa, dime que sucede, ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- ¡Lo si-sien-to! No quise que esto pasara así, no lo planee, te lo digo en serio – las palabras de Marinette solo lo confundían.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó.

Adrien solo pudo ver como la chica miraba la mesa de centro que estaba en la sala frente al sofá, lo que vio solo lo paralizó, ahora entendía porque Marinette lloraba, todo era por la prueba de embarazo que se encontraba en ella, una prueba de embarazo que decía positivo.

\- ¿Estas, estas? ¿estamos? – preguntó sorprendido.

Marinette solo pudo asentir confirmándole al rubio que sí, ella estaba embarazada de él, iban a tener un hijo, él iba a ser padre. De pronto Adrien entendió la gravedad de la situación, por lo que se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a Marinette para luego retirarse a la habitación.

Marinette estaba segura de que Adrien iba a reaccionar así, es decir, quien no lo iba a hacer, no tenían planeado tener hijo en mucho tiempo, sabía que él quería tenerlos algún día, ambos lo querían, pero no ahora cuando sus carreras apenas estaban comenzando, no ahora cuando ya se habían acostumbrado a vivir juntos.

La chica solo pudo abrazarse las piernas y llorar con más fuerzas pensando en que Adrien debía de estar haciendo sus maletas para irse y jamás volver, lo que no se espero fue ver a su novio salir y ponerse frente a ella, nervioso y con una mano en su espalda.

\- Marinette, te amo y por favor no pienses que estoy molesto, porque no lo estoy, hace seis meses, mi padre me citó a su oficina para discutir ciertas cosas de la compañía, pero también me citó para darme algo muy importante, algo que es para ti, algo que simbolice mi deseo de estar contigo por el resto de mi vida – Marinette dejó de llorar, no tenía idea de lo que Adrien decía.

El rubio suspiro para luego hincarse de una rodilla y sacar una cajita negra, la abrió y le mostro el anillo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y aun así, se le era familiar, fue cuando lo volvió a ver que recordó verlo en la foto de la madre de Adrien que Gabriel tenía en su oficina, Marinette se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad.

\- Tenía planeado pedírtelo para nuestro aniversario, pero creo que ahora es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿te casas conmigo? – preguntó el rubio.

Marinette asintió con lágrimas en los ojos para luego abalanzarse sobre Adrien y besarlo con pasión, él rubio le correspondió gustosamente para luego separarse y poder ponerle el anillo.

\- Esto era de mi madre, mi padre le pidió matrimonio con este anillo, así como mi abuelo lo hizo y todos ellos tuvieron un matrimonio perfecto, así como será el nuestro – le dijo para volver a besarla.

* * *

Más tarde en la habitación que compartían, ambos estaban acostados en la cama cansados, Marinette dormía luego de celebrar el compromiso múltiples veces, exhaustos decidieron dormir y decirles a todos sobre el compromiso al día siguiente, era mejor decirles cuando no estaban cansados ni con sueño, o al menos Marinette no lo iba estar ya que Adrien no podía dormir.

El rubio se encontraba acariciando el vientre de su prometida pensando en lo que su hijo o hija podría ser, se imaginaba ver a su bella mujer acurrucando a un bebé para dormir, escucharla cantar una canción de cuna y cobijarlo para que duerma calentito.

Adrien no podía creer lo que pasaba, su vida era perfecta y sabía que esto solo era el comienzo, no podía esperar por el mañana, un mañana en donde Marinette es su esposa, tener más hijos y vivir una vida maravillosa, y todo gracias a un favor que le pidió a su asistente, un favor que le cambio la vida.

\- Duerme bien mi princesa yo cuidare de ti de nuestro bebé – le dijo para luego besar su frente y abrazarla y así poder dormir.

Definitivamente, no podía esperar por el mañana.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_ _**Al fin termine esta historia, lo disfrute bastante y me divertí mucho escribiendo estos capítulos. Espero que les guste aunque siento que me quedo muy corta, si les parece que así fue, dejenme saber y hago un epilogo para terminar.**_ ** _Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
